The Price
by CreativeReading
Summary: Coulson finds a way to save Skye, but is he willing to pay the price? Set after "Tracks" WARNING- Story has spoilers for Thor:The Dark World. Some of the reviews have spoilers for plot developments of "The Price" in them as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**- I own nothing from Marvel or ABC.

Like everyone else, I was just gutted by "Tracks". Here's how I'd fix the problem.

Also, once again, please be warned that there are some **spoilers** to Thor:The Dark World.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

It had been a week. A week of pacing the hospital room floor, staring at her still form. A week without sleep, except for the times one of the other team members had forced him to rest. Coulson blamed himself. He went over the mission six ways to Sunday, but in the end, he still blamed himself. He was the one who put her on the Bus, knowing that she wasn't a fully trained S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit. Quinn's words burned themselves into his mind.

May came in the hospital room on the eighth day, blood still drying on her fists from Quinn's "interrogation". Coulson knew that he should put a stop to it. He knew that letting May loose on Quinn would most likely garner no significant intel and might very well result in Quinn's death, but he just couldn't make himself care.

"You need to get out of this room. I'll stay here with her," May said, hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and saw her blanch. He knew how he must look, bloodshot eyes with bags under them, an unearthly pallor that came of little food and less sleep.

"I can't. I just can't leave," Coulson said, his voice breaking.

"Go," May replied firmly, her voice brooking no disagreement.

Finally, Coulson nodded. As he stood, he staggered a bit. He felt at least ten years older than he had a week ago. He let out a shaky breath as he made his way out of the hospital room.

00000

As soon as he arrived back at the Bus, he went straight to his room. He couldn't bear to see the guilt and sadness on everyone else's faces. It seemed as though everyone was carrying their own particular piece of guilt over what had happened to Skye. Ward was her S.O. and felt he should have trained her better. Fitz had let her go inside Quinn's house alone. Jemma hadn't been able to administer medical treatment quickly enough to avoid the coma that Skye was in.

But Coulson was the commanding officer. And whatever else happened, it was all on him. It was his duty, his responsibility. He had fought so incredibly hard the last week with the S.H.I.E.L.D. hierarchy, called Director Fury every name in the book, but to no avail. The experimental treatments used revive him were not authorized to wake Skye from her vegetative state. The coma that she was in could last for days or years.

Coulson began to pace his room, unable to slow his racing mind despite his weary state. He had an idea. It wasn't a good one. It was probably a very, very bad one. But at that moment, he knew the absolute meaning of the word desperation.

He stood in the middle of his room, feeling self-conscious, but knowing that there were much, much worse things than embarrassment.

He took a deep breath and began, "Heimdall, I know you can hear me. I am . . . son of Coul, and I need to ask a favor."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

The next morning, Coulson awoke to the buzz of his cell phone. He had slept almost eleven hours straight, although he could have slept even more. He frantically tried to find his phone before it went to voice mail.

He got it before the last ring. "Coulson here," he answered breathlessly.

"Agent Coulson, this is Agent Navarro out in New Mexico. I'm stationed near Puente Antiguo. We had another Bifrost incursion last night."

"Were any Asgardians found?" Coulson asked, standing up and struggling to dress quickly while awkwardly holding his phone.

"None, but there was something strange when Linguistics came out to decipher the inscription that the Bifrost left behind."

"Yes?" Coulson asked, his heart in his throat.

"It read, 'Son of Coul, your petition has been heard. You have one day to return to this spot and you and your charge will be granted safe passage to the Realm Eternal.' Now what does that mean, Agent Coulson?"

"I haven't the foggiest," Coulson lied glibly.

00000

A half hour later, Coulson, May, Ward and Simmons were all standing around the debriefing table as Coulson explained the situation. Fitz had taken over for May in Skye's room as none of them were willing to leave her alone for even a moment.

Coulson looked around the table at the anxious faces that peered back at him. "Okay team, as you know, Skye's outlook is bleak. And despite my best efforts with S.H.I.E.L.D., they have refused to authorize any 'experimental' treatments for her." He took a deep breath. "So, I took it upon myself to look into alternative methods."

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Ward asked.

"When Thor was on Earth, he mentioned, on more than one occasion, how advanced Asgard's medical achievements were compared to Earth's. So, I made contact with Asgard to petition to bring Skye there to be healed."

May looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Sir, with all due respect, are you suggesting that we take Skye to another planet to receive medical treatment?"

"Not we, me. I am the only one here who is authorized to come with her. I am the only one here who knows Thor personally. It is Skye's best chance at the moment. I'm not saying it isn't a bit unorthodox, but frankly, I don't think we are blessed with an overabundance of options at the moment," Coulson said.

"So, we're going to break Skye out of S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility and fly her to the New Mexican Bifrost portal?" Simmons asked nervously.

"Exactly," Coulson said nodding. "Ward and May, you two will need to come up with a tactical plan to spring Skye from the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital and to get us past the S.H.I.E.L.D. security detail set up at the Bifrost inscription near Puente Antiguo. Simmons, I need you to work with Fitz in order to make sure that we can stabilize Skye enough to transport her to Asgard."

He looked at his team as they all nodded. He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie. This little caper of ours goes against every S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol that exists. I just can't see another way of helping Skye. However, I won't think any less of you if you back out."

"We're in," Simmons said with a fierceness that surprised Coulson.

Both May and Ward agreed and Coulson smiled at his team. "Alright, let's go break some regulations."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- **Last warning for those who haven't seen Thor:The Dark World. There are spoilers ahead!

* * *

**Ch. 3**

Coulson arrived through the portal on shaky legs with Skye's wheeled chamber next to him. He was so very proud of his team. May and Ward had performed Skye's extraction from the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital in Italy flawlessly. Fitz and Simmons had rigged up a portable hyperbaric chamber for Skye that would run several days without an additional power source.

When they got to the Bifrost portal, Ward and May had detonated several Night-Night grenades that Fitz and Simmons had retro-engineered, knocking out all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents guarding the site. The hope was that S.H.I.E.L.D. would assume that it was a Centipede raid since they had used similar methods before. In fact, Coulson was counting on the fact that Skye's extraction from the medical facility would also be blamed on Centipede.

However, Coulson realized that the majority of their operation was relying heavily on the axiom that it was easier to get forgiveness than permission. He was also aware that the axiom was heavily flawed and that they would be lucky not to spend the rest of their natural lives in the brig. However, it was a price he was willing to pay if that meant that Skye would be healed.

Coulson looked around him. So this was Asgard. He saw an intimidating armored man peering down at him in the gleaming room.

"Hi, um, Heimdall right?"

"You are correct, son of Coul."

"Actually, it's . . . . never mind. I need to get to the healing rooms as soon as possible."

"The guards will accompany you to your destination," Heimdall said and pointed to a dozen guards in golden armor.

"Thank you. For bringing me here. For listening when I called for you," Coulson said.

"I have sworn loyalty to my king. I can only do what he commands," Heimdall replied evenly, his expression somewhat sad.

00000

The guards took him to a large skiff. "Normally, we would take the horses, but considering your charge . . . .,"one of them began.

"Well, I thank you," Coulson said. "Why isn't Thor here?"

The guard looked down instead of looking at Coulson. "I do not know. Please, step in."

After they had all entered the vehicle, the pilot began to manipulate the controls and the skiff began to rise. It reminded Coulson of Lola and he couldn't help but smile as they took off towards the enormous shimmering palace in the distance.

00000

At the palace, they all disembarked and Coulson followed the guards through a labyrinth of rooms, wondering if he'd ever be able to remember the way out on his own.

After a few minutes, Coulson could tell something was off. He started feeling anxious. "We are going straight to the healing rooms, right?" he asked the nearest guard.

"We've been instructed to take you directly to the throne room."

"The throne room? No! She needs to be seen by your healers right away."

"I am very sorry, but we have our orders."

There was something in the way the guards said that, the guilty looks that they exchanged between themselves that set Coulson on edge. He tried to recall anything that Thor had said about Odin that would help in the meeting. He hated having to beg for mercy like this, but he could think of no other option. He hoped that Thor would be there to help him plead his case.

"Here we are," said the lead guard as they entered a cavernous room.

Coulson's heart sank when he saw who was on the throne, lounging with his legs propped up.

It wasn't Odin.

It wasn't Thor.

It was Loki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4 **

"I thought you dead," Loki said, smiling as Coulson came closer, wheeling Skye's chamber beside him.

"They promised me you were dead," Coulson said slowly, his mind racing. He had brought Skye here, to the den of madman. "They promised me."

"Well, it seems we were both deceived," Loki replied.

"Your father?" Coulson asked.

Loki stiffened. "Odin has fallen into a deep sleep, much like this young woman. I doubt he'll come out of it in the next century or so. Therefore, the burden of the throne became mine."

"Where's Thor?" Coulson asked.

"Oh, do you not know? He went back to Midgard to be with his woman. Such sentiment is hardly befitting a king, anyhow."

"They . . . they didn't tell me."

Loki grinned briefly. "Well, she was a lovely woman. Thor could have done worse. Pity it won't last long. And what about this one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is she your woman?"

Coulson's head reared back and he shook it. "No," he said emphatically.

"Not your woman, then. Your daughter, perhaps?"

"No . . . at least not biologically," Coulson admitted.

"Yet, it is obvious you care for her as though she were your own child. Well, I am not entirely unfamiliar with the concept."

"Can you heal her?" Coulson asked tightly, his fists clenching to have to make this appeal to Loki, of all people.

"Oh, it is not a question of whether or not I can heal her. It is a question of whether or not I will heal her."

"Will you?" Coulson asked, hating this feeling of weakness, of supplication.

"What does it really matter though? A decade or two less of life. You all burn out so very quickly on your planet. It is amazing that you have the time to form attachments at all."

"Whatever it is you have against me, take it out on me, not her," Coulson pleaded, looking down at Skye's motionless body.

"You did shoot me," Loki pointed out, a small grin ghosting his lips.

"After you skewered me," Coulson bit back, as he began to pace.

"You do have a point there. You think me heartless, do you not? Heartless because I am not moved to compassion or pity for this young woman?" Loki asked, head cocked to the side.

"You have said yourself that you could save her and yet you're expending all of your energy baiting me," Coulson replied evenly as he turned to look at Loki.

"Do you cry, Agent Coulson, when mice die on Midgard?" Loki asked, pointedly.

"What? What are you even talking about?" Coulson asked, bewildered.

"When mice perish on your home world, do you weep, Agent Coulson? Do you hold funerals? Do you say a eulogy? I take it that you do not. On your world, mice live an average of about two years. Your species can live as many as a hundred. On Asgard, we live five thousand years. So, forgive me if the life of a fleeting mortal is hard to get worked up over," Loki sneered.

"That's how you see us? Like mice?" Coulson ground out between clenched teeth.

"Well, you must admit; it is an upgrade over ants," Loki smirked.

"How can I convince you to save her?" Coulson asked, eyes narrowed.

"That's the spirit. Always so direct. I suppose you have little time on your planet for prevarication. Alright, Agent Coulson, I have my throne now. I can afford to be magnanimous."

"Thank you," Coulson said quickly, looking down at Skye.

"There will, however, be a price," Loki added.

"There's always a price," Coulson said dully as he looked up again at Loki. "What is it?"

"To be honest, I am not completely sure at the moment. You will owe me a . . . . favor."

"A favor?" Coulson asked.

"A favor. Some time in the future, I may call upon you for a favor. Perhaps I shall request information on S.H.I.E.L.D. or my brother or well, who knows what?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Her life is forfeit," Loki replied. "Do we have a deal, Agent Coulson?"

* * *

**Author's Note - **For those of you who watch Once Upon a Time, you'll notice that Loki has borrowed a few ideas from Rumpelstiltskin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Coulson didn't hesitate for a second. "Yes," he said quickly, before he could allow himself to think about what he was doing, putting himself in debt to the man who had killed him.

"Excellent," Loki said, his smile growing bigger. "Guards, take her to the healing room and make sure that the healers are instructed to take the utmost care with this one. Agent Coulson, you are welcome to accompany her."

00000

An hour later, one of the healers smiled over to Coulson who was leaning over Skye, brows knit with concern. "All of the damage has been repaired. However, the king has requested that she remain asleep until she returns to her homeworld."

"He did, did he?" Coulson asked tightly.

"I did," Loki replied from behind him.

"And why was that?" Coulson asked as he turned around to glare at Loki who had entered the room with a few of his advisors.

"The burden of what happened here should lay solely on your shoulders, should it not? If she awoke and realized she was indebted to a . . . what is it they call me on Midgard . . . oh, yes, . . . a war criminal, well, that might be a bit much for her to take, don't you think?" Loki said.

"I suppose so," Coulson answered, hating to agree with Loki about anything.

"Since it seems that I have held up my end of the bargain, it looks as though it is time for you to depart," Loki observed.

"Gladly," Coulson said and then hesitated before adding, "Thank you." Oh, how he hated saying that to Loki.

"You are most welcome. I look forward to our next meeting. The guards will transport you to the Bifrost," Loki said, nodding at a pair of sentries.

Coulson couldn't get out of there fast enough

00000

"So, your Majesty, are you planning to return to Midgard in the future and claim your favor?" Loki's chief advisor asked as Loki lingered in the healing rooms.

"I highly doubt it. Midgard is of little interest to me. I plan to keep well clear of it. If I ever do return, it will most likely be long after he is dead."

"But, the promise that you extracted from the Midgardian?"

"Well, he'd hardly have believed me if I had done it out of the goodness of my heart. Let him twist in the wind for the next few decades, jumping at shadows, convinced that one day I will return to wreak bloody havoc on his life. That's enough mischief to keep me well-satisfied," Loki smirked.

"I suppose you are right, your Majesty."

Loki looked over at the cadre of healers staring at him anxiously. "Thank you again for your service. I know that treating Midgardians is a bit beyond your usual purview."

"Well, even more so with this case," said the senior healer.

"How so?"

"Well, given that she was only half-Midgardian."

"Only half? How very odd. And the other half? Have the light elves been visiting Midgard again? They are a randy lot, are they not?" Loki turned and laughed with his advisor.

"That's the unusual bit about this. Half-elf or dwarf or even Asgardian, I could understand, but this was unprecedented."

Loki took a deep breath and turned back to the healer, the blood draining from his face as she continued.

"She was half-Jotun. I was not aware that the Jotuns had a way to get to Midgard without the Ice Casket. So very, very odd," the healer remarked.

Loki nodded slowly. "Very odd indeed." It seemed as though he might be visiting Midgard a bit ahead of schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Skye woke up the next morning in her own bed on the Bus with Jemma peering over her.

"You're awake!" Jemma nearly shouted, excited to see Skye open her eyes. "Let me go get the others!" she exclaimed as she scampered out of the room.

Soon, the entire team was crowded inside of Skye's miniroom, almost on top of each other.

"How long was I out?" she asked as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Nearly ten days," Coulson replied. "Do you remember anything?"

"Quinn . . . he shot me . . . twice," she replied and at that, she pulled up her shirt to reveal smooth, unblemished skin. "There should be a hole or something. What happened?"

"Advanced medical techniques. If S.H.I.E.L.D. can bring me back from the dead, they can do any number of wonders. We know how to take care of our own," Coulson said with a warning glare to the rest of his team.

"Why aren't I in a hospital?" Skye asked, confused.

"Well, you had stabilized enough to be transferred, so we thought you'd rather wake up in your own bed," Coulson answered.

"We should leave," May said. "Give you some privacy."

One by one, they all filed out of Skye's room. Ward, however, stayed behind.

"I . . . we thought we'd lost you," Ward said, pulling up a chair next to her bed.

"Was it really that bad?" Skye asked tentatively.

"Yes, it was. When I thought you were gone . . . ," he took a deep breath. "I'm really glad you're okay. It was worth it."

"Worth what?" Skye asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ward said quickly, a false smile on his face.

"You know, for an undercover operative, you can be a lousy liar at times," Skye observed.

"How do you feel?" Ward asked, changing the subject. "I've been shot before and the recuperation is rough."

Skye had a bewildered look on her face. "That's the weird thing. I feel amazing. Like I just had the best sleep ever and I could take on the world."

"Good. Once you're feeling up to it, Coulson has a debriefing. We've got a couple of leads on the Clairvoyant and we are all itching to nail the guy," Ward said as he stood to leave.

"I'll go get ready," Skye said as she tentatively got out of bed.

"It's going to be fine, you know. Everything is alright now. You're safe with us. We won't let anything happen to you," Ward said reassuringly to Skye as he left.

Unfortunately, he was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Hours later, Coulson's team was all gathered around the debriefing console going over the new information that had been sent to them about the Clairvoyant when Loki appeared behind Coulson.

"So this is where you all hatch your little plans. How very cozy. You know, if you wanted to hide away from me, you might have chosen a plane that didn't have your emblem emblazoned on it," Loki said as they all gave a start in surprise.

"Sir, is that Loki?" Ward asked sharply.

"Oh, you haven't told them about how friendly we've become? I am truly hurt," Loki said to Coulson.

"What are you doing here? We just left Asgard. What could you possibly want from me?" Coulson asked.

"Oh, it's not you I want," Loki said. He turned to Skye. "So, I take it you were born in . . . what was the name of that country? Oh, yes, China? It would be about 22, 23 years ago?"

"You told Loki," May accused, her arms crossed.

"No, I didn't," Coulson said to May. Then, slowly, realization dawned on Coulson. "No, no, no, . . . it can't be," Coulson said, fear seeping into every word as he turned to Loki.

"I never would have known of her existence if you hadn't brought her to Asgard. I really must thank you for that," Loki said as he smiled at Coulson.

"Okay, I'm a bit lost here, what with the coma and all, but why does the evil war criminal know where I was born?" Skye asked flippantly.

"You say evil war criminal; I prefer Daddy," Loki said with his arms outstretched in a sarcastic hug. "Well, I guess we're not that close just yet," he said snarkily as he dropped them.

"No . . . no . . . .no," Coulson said in anguish.

"You're my father?" Skye asked skeptically.

"It appears to be so. When your Agent Coulson brought you to Asgard, the healers ran some tests to determine your best course of treatment and that was when it was discovered that we shared the same lineage," Loki replied.

"Asgard? I thought I was in a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital. But, but, that makes no sense. I can't be your daughter. I don't have any special powers like the other Asgardians do," Skye protested.

"Let's just say that given your mixed heritage, there's bound to be some difficulty determining exactly what you can and can't do. Most of the magic I can perform I had to learn from my mother. I suppose it will be the same with you," Loki explained.

"Mixed?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, her mother was Midgardian," Loki replied, smiling over at Jemma.

Leo took a step in front of Jemma and narrowed his eyes at Loki. Loki grinned. "Always so protective of your women. Such a noble quality. Useless, but noble, nonetheless."

"I'm not his . . ." Jemma began before clamming up.

Loki cocked an eyebrow. "You aren't? Well, you should inform your little lapdog before he bites my ankle."

"Hey, I'm not a . . . ." Leo began before Skye interrupted him.

"My mother. Tell me. Where is she?"

"Unfortunately, she most likely died in the birthing process. It can be so very difficult with these types of cross-realm romances."

"You left her to die?" Skye asked, her voice breaking.

"My dear, I had no idea that she was pregnant with you. If I had, I would have made sure that she had the best care available."

"And we should believe, why?" May deadpanned.

"I wasn't always the villain you know me as. Before all this unpleasantness began, I was a prince. I understood the value of commitment and responsibility," Loki replied.

"You know, commitment and responsibility don't seem like words I'd use in relation to you," Coulson said acerbically.

"And yet, here I am, ready to take responsibility for my offspring," Loki shot back.

"What do you mean?" Ward asked combatively.

"Just that. This young lady is my daughter. She is my responsibility. I will transport her back to Asgard so that she will have the full benefit of her royal heritage."

A chorus of shouts came from the team. "You're not going anywhere with her," Ward said firmly, his fists clenched.

"Once again, so protective of your women," Loki said to Ward. Then, he turned to Skye, "I can't say that I approve of the match, my dear, but perhaps he'll grow on me."

"Oh, he's not my . . . we're not . . . ," Skye said hastily.

"So much denial on this team, Agent Coulson. How do you all manage to ever get anything accomplished with all of these seething untapped hormones bubbling under the surface?" Loki asked.

"You are not taking Skye," Coulson said, his jaw set.

"Really? That's her name. Her adoptive uncle is known as the god of thunder and she was named Skye. It seems as though the universe has a sense of humor after all," Loki observed.

May nodded to Ward who signaled back. In a flurry of motion, they both launched themselves at Loki. Within seconds, May lay crumpled in a heap in a far corner of the lounge and Loki was lifting Ward by his throat as Ward clawed uselessly at Loki's hand.

"And, I'm considered the violent one? Really? I expected better of you. That's no way to treat your future father-in-law. Just for that, you won't get to take her to the prom," Loki said, chuckling as Ward began to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

"Stop it. Put him down," Jemma said, as she and Leo pointed night-night guns at him.

"My dear, do not test my patience. As your Agent Coulson can attest, I do not appreciate having weapons pointed at me," Loki said as he turned back to the flailing Ward.

"These weapons has been modified. They will take down an Asgardian," Leo lied.

"And what makes you think I'm an Asgardian?" Loki whispered slowly as he turned back to them, his tone low and deadly, a manic grin on his face.

"Please, please, just put him down. I'll go with you. Just don't hurt anyone else," Skye pleaded.

Loki dropped Ward, who landed bonelessly. Jemma ran to him and began to check his pulse.

"Well, it seems as though we should be on our way," Loki said, dusting his hands off.

"You are not taking her," Coulson said as he moved to stand directly in front of Loki.

"Remember the price? The price in exchange for her life? This is it. She will spend, let's say, one month in Asgard, learning all about the other half of her parentage. If, at the end of that time, she desires to return, I'll have Heimdall send her back."

"How do I know that you'll keep your end of the bargain?" Coulson shot back.

"You don't," Loki replied with a smile as both he and Skye vanished.

"She's . . . she's gone. He just took her. Now what are we going to do?" Jemma said as she and Leo helped Ward to stand.

"We're going to find Jane Foster," Coulson said determinedly.

"Why do we need to find Dr. Foster?" Leo asked as Jemma went to check on May.

"Because that's where we'll find Skye's uncle," Coulson replied.

* * *

** Author's Note**- I think Loki's "no prom" snark may be my favorite Loki line to date.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note- **Happy Valentine's Day, dear readers! Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews! Each and every one brings a smile to my face. Thank you.

* * *

**Ch. 8**

Skye looked around her. Everything on the Bus looked hazy and all the sound seemed muffled, distant.

The only thing that stood out in sharp detail was Loki standing next to her in black and green, wearing leather and metal.

"What's happening?" Skye asked as she dimly saw the members of her team look straight through her.

"It appears to them as though we have transported off of this plane. In reality, I have used a simple cloaking spell. They can neither see nor hear us."

Skye tentatively reached out her hand to touch Coulson, when Loki grabbed it.

"I wouldn't do that, my dear. It is rather unsettling to be touched by someone who isn't there and, given how jumpy they are, they just might shoot you on accident," Loki warned gravely before letting go.

Skye dropped her hand. "Now what?"

"We go to Asgard for one month. I will answer all your questions about your family that I can and, if at the end of that month, you wish to come back to Midgard, I will have Heimdall return you."

Skye stood there for a moment, taking a deep breath. The possibility of getting the answers to all her questions was beyond tempting.

"Alright," she said, nodding her head. "So, how do we get to Asgard?"

"Well, we should leave this plane before it takes off. I've found that's it's easiest that way," he said sardonically. "Then, we will procure a vehicle to take us back to the Bifrost portal."

"What did you use to get here?"

"A taxi," Loki replied with a smirk.

"You took a taxi from the Bifrost portal to here?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I cloaked myself in the back of one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent's vehicles that were guarding the site. Once she had arrived at decent sized city, I procured a taxi to take me to the nearest airfield. It was rather tiresome."

"How did you know to go to an airfield?" Skye asked, unsettled.

"The agent and her partner went on and on about a message for Agent Coulson left at the Bifrost site. They speculated that he may be behind a pair of recent attacks on the site that left several agents unconscious. It seems his plane had been spotted in the vicinity."

_So that was what Ward had meant when he said it was worth it. They had knocked out all of those agents to get us to and from Asgard_, Skye thought. _They risked so much for me_.

"So you've got no way to get us back to the portal site?"

"I spied several vehicles in the cargo bay. We'll take one of those. The red one looked particularly appealing, if not very practical."

"Lola? You can't take Lola. Coulson loves that car," Skye said.

"It is Coulson's vehicle? Well, then, that settles it. That's the one we'll take. Now, where are the keys?"

"I can't let you steal Coulson's car," Skye said firmly, her arms crossed.

"We will merely borrowing the vehicle. I am not taking that monstrosity to Asgard. Now, run along and go get the keys before the plane takes off. Parachuting off of this plane is not how I envisioned this day ending."

Skye hesitated a moment before nodding her head.

"Before you go, the man that injured you, he is on this transport, is he not?"

"Yes, he's in the interrogation room," Skye said, her lip curled in disgust.

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, you really should hurry along."

Skye raced to Coulson's office and searched Coulson's desk for his keys. Once she finally found them, she hastily wrote out the words, "Sorry about Lola," on a Post-It note and left it where the keys had been laying before returning to Loki's side in the main lounge.

"Do you know how to drive?" Skye asked Loki.

"No, my dear. I'll let you do the honors. We should depart," Loki said, turning back towards the cargo bay and wiping his hands on his leather pants.

Skye settled into the driver's seat of Lola as Loki sat on the passenger side. "Won't they see the car drive away?" she asked.

"That's why we have a spell, my dear," he replied and, with a snap of his fingers, he cloaked the vehicle.

"You've got to teach me how to do that," Skye said, grinning in spite of herself as she turned on the vehicle.

"All in due time. All in due time. Now, we really should be going before they decide to close the cargo bay doors and depart," Loki urged.

Skye hesitated for a moment, then nodded as she backed the car out. She hoped that she wasn't making a big mistake.

* * *

**Author's Note**- By the way, I just wanted to give a big shoutout to** Flaignhan, **a wonderful author on this site. Thank you! If you like Blackfrost or Sherlolly stories, hers are amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Once Ward and May were up and moving, Leo went to go track down Dr. Foster. He wasn't a hacker like Skye, but it wasn't as if Dr. Foster were in hiding. S.H.I.E.L.D. knew that she was living in her mother's apartment in England. She hadn't moved since the destruction that happened there a few months ago. Within a few minutes, he had found all of her contact information and was on his way back to the lounge, when he passed the monitor with the live feed from the interrogation area.

"Guys, guys!" he yelled and Coulson and Simmons ran to his side.

"What is it, Fitz?" Coulson asked.

"Look, there's something wrong with Quinn," Leo said, pointing to the monitor.

Coulson peered at the screen and saw Quinn slumped over in his chair. "Great. This is all we need," he said. "May, are you up to coming with me?" Coulson called down the corridor. He had promised himself to never be alone in the same room with Quinn, because he honestly didn't know what he'd do to him.

May came up behind him and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Okay, let's go," Coulson said as they headed to the interrogation room.

When they entered, Quinn was seated in the same chair he was always in, his face resting on the table. His eyes were closed and he was breathing shallowly. Coulson had honestly forgotten all about him with all of the excitement with Loki.

May gingerly pushed Quinn upright and gasped softly when she saw his shirt soaked in blood. "He's bleeding badly. Simmons, we're bringing him to the lab."

Coulson and May awkwardly carried him to the lab and set him down on a long table. Simmons approached, wincing at first and then gamely started to cut off his shirt to look at his wounds.

"I can't believe we're saving the guy that shot Skye," Leo said bitterly as he entered the lab.

"We need him to find the Clairvoyant. What I want to know is how he got in this state," Coulson said.

"You do you think?" May asked.

"Loki? But why?" Coulson asked.

"I might have the answer. He has two wounds. They look like they were made by a short knife or dagger. They're not very deep," Jemma said.

"And?" Coulson prompted.

"They are in exactly the same places as Skye was shot," Jemma responded.

"Huh," Coulson said, a bit surprised.

"It seems he had a dim view of the man who attacked his daughter," May said.

"Well, we finally have something in common. Simmons, can you patch him up?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, sir. But, we really should take him to a hospital."

"I don't think so. We know how easy it is to break someone out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital," Coulson grinned. "Wait. Where's Ward?"

"Resting in his room. I gave him a sedative," Jemma said evasively.

"Simmons, did he know you were giving him a sedative?" Coulson asked slowly.

"Yes, sir . . . However, it may have been a teensy bit stronger than I had told him it would be," Jemma confessed.

"Simmons, why did you drug Ward?" May asked severely.

"He was manic about trying to get Skye back. After his fight with Loki, he was in no shape to leave the plane. I did what I could to stop him before he took a car and drove off to who knows where."

"That's the last thing we need," Coulson said.

"Oh and about that, sir," Simmons said meekly. "You should check the cargo bay."

"No . . . what did he do to my baby?" Coulson asked as he left the lab in a jog, May at his heels.

When he got there, he looked around and his heart sank. "Where's Lola?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Skye landed heavily next to Loki. She felt both nauseated and feverish at the same time. Traveling via the Bifrost was like going through a kaleidoscope and a roller coaster at the the same time. She sank to her knees, panting heavily.

"Are you quite alright, my dear?" Loki asked, crouching down next to her, his hand resting lightly on her back as she fought back against the desire to vomit all over his leather boots.

"Is it always like that?" she asked between gasps.

"The first time is rather . . . . intense, especially for a mortal. But, there's no need to fret. You need never repeat the experience."

"One month. One month and then I'm going back," Skye said firmly as she struggled to her feet, allowing Loki to help her to stand.

"As you wish," he replied.

As she stood, she saw one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen staring down at her on a raised dais, his hands grasping a long sword hovering over some device in the middle of the room.

"Heimdall, let me introduce to my daughter, Princess Skye. Skye, this is Heimdall. He watches over all the realms and guards Asgard."

"Your Highness," Heimdall said, inclining his head.

"Hi," Skye said nervously, giving Heimdall a little wave. She turned to Loki, "Princess?"

He smiled at her. "That is the correct term for the daughter of a king, is it not?"

Skye's eyes widened at the thought. Earlier that morning she was an orphan with no knowledge of her parents and now she was a half-alien princess. She didn't know if she'd be able to take any more surprises.

"Have the horses been readied?" Loki asked Heimdall.

"They are already on the bridge, your Majesty," Heimdall said as he nodded.

"Excellent. Let us be on our way then," Loki said as he began walking towards the door.

"Thank you, Heimdall," she said as she left.

"You are most welcome, your Highness," Heimdall said, his face engulfed in a blinding smile.

As Skye stepped onto the bridge, she saw a contingent of armored soldiers and horses waiting for them. Loki easily mounted a large white stallion. She blanched when she saw that it had eight legs.

Loki reached down and patted its neck. "It is Sleipnir, Odin's steed. With Odin indisposed, I decided to appropriate him. He is a rather unique animal."

"I can see," Skye said weakly as she noticed that the rest of the horses on the bridge were sporting only four legs. "I . . . I don't know how to ride a horse," she admitted as a guard ushered towards a black mare.

"You do not?" Loki asked, perplexed.

"Nope. Horse-riding lessons weren't a big priority at the orphanage," she ground out through clenched teeth a bit more bitterly than she had intended to.

Loki winced at that. "I see. Well, we shall endeavour to rectify the gaps in your education. At present, you can ride with one of the guards."

A guard motioned Skye over to the horse. He laced his fingers together and bent over to help give her a boost onto the animal. Skye took a deep breath and then placed one foot in his hands and swung her other leg over. The force of momentum nearly made her fall off the other side of the beast, but she held on tightly to the saddle and righted herself. The guard leapt onto the back of the horse and grabbed the reins.

"Off we go to your new home," Loki announced cheerily as they began to ride.

"Temporary home," Skye corrected as she held on tightly to the guard's waist, sure that she was going to fall off the horse and into the abyss below.

0000

Between the naustating journey via the Bifrost and the rough horseback ride to the palace, Skye was exhausted, pale and shaky. Loki looked at her with concern as they dismounted and made their way through the palace's outer doors. "My dear, you do look quite fatigued and it is already rather late. I'll have you shown to your rooms and you'll be able to rest until morning."

She was about to protest when another wave of nausea hit her and she just nodded feebly before following a servant that Loki had waved over.

"Good night, my dear. I'll see you in the morning," Loki said to her retreating form.

Skye didn't really know what to do or say and so, she settled for silence. She walked through endless corridors and felt completely disoriented in the maze-like palace.

"Here we are, your Highness," the servant said to Skye as she opened the door for her to an opulent room. Skye had to stifle a giggle. It was at least fifteen times as big as the miniroom she had on the Bus. It was covered in rich, silken drapes and ornate tapestries. There was a long flowing white gown on the huge bed that dominated the room.

"His Majesty ordered that you be outfitted befitting your station. If you'll allow me, I can take your Midgardian clothes to be . . . cleaned," the servant said, sniffing contemptuously at the jeans and T-shirt that Skye wore.

She nodded slowly. She picked up the nightgown, went into the adjoining bathroom, which was, thankfully, fairly similar to what she was used to, and changed. When she emerged, she handed her clothes over to the young woman.

"Thank you . . . Um, what's your name?" Skye asked.

"Arnleif, your Highness."

"Thank you, Arnleif."

"Do you require anything else? I have laid out a light repast as well as refreshments, but I can bring more food or drink from the kitchens, if you'd like."

Skye saw a tray that had been placed on a far table, laden down with what looked like different types of breads, fruit and some other unrecognizable foods.

"No, no. That's okay. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, your Highness. If that will be all, I will turn in for the night."

"Yes, thank you."

"You are most welcome. Another servant will be by in the morning to attend you. Good night, Your Highness."

"Good night, Arnleif."

Skye prowled around her room. She couldn't believe the size of it. She felt a bit overwhelmed and thought about her team for a moment. They would be so worried about her. She briefly regretted her decision to come to Asgard. What had she done?

But then, she thought of all those nights at the orphanage or at a new foster family's house, looking up at the sky, wondering if her parents were staring at the same stars. She took a deep breath and walked over to the large window and looked up to the night sky and spent almost an hour just looking up, trying to figure out which one was one the Earth orbited.

00000

"She's up there, somewhere, and she's all alone, stuck with an insane murderer. I couldn't stop him, Fitz. I couldn't protect her. Again," Ward said, looking up at the stars as they both stood outside the Bus, hands jammed in their pockets to ward off the cold.

"We'll get her back," Leo said, but his voice lacked conviction.

"Will we?" Ward said as he turned to walk slowly back to the plane. "It took all of the Avengers to defeat Loki the last time and, in the end, he still became a king. It was all for nothing."

"Yes, well. We have something that the Avengers didn't have," Leo said.

"And what's that?" Ward said sceptically.

"Me," said a petite woman as she walked into view. "Hi, I'm Dr. Foster."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

"And me!" said a curvaceous brunette, trailing Dr. Foster . "What's up? I'm Darcy," she said, winking at Ward.

All of a sudden, there was a loud thud in the dark and, a few seconds later, they finally made out an armor-clad mountain of a man as he approached. "Where is the man called Fitz?" He bellowed.

"That would be m . . . m . . . me, sir" Leo sputtered nervously as he raised his hand.

"It was you that sent the message about my brother?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

"You must be mistaken. My brother is dead. Jane and I saw him die. I attended his funeral on Asgard," Thor said.

"Oh, he's alive. Maybe not for long, but he's alive," Ward said bitingly.

"Why don't we go inside the Bus and we'll discuss it with Agent Coulson?" Fitz suggested anxiously.

"Son of Coul? He is dead, also. He was killed before my very eyes by my brother," Thor said, confusion coloring every word.

"Yeah, about that . . . ," Ward began as he followed the group towards the plane.

000000

Skye couldn't sleep. She spent hours tossing and turning. If she thought traveling internationally gave her bad jet lag, she discovered that travelling intergalactically was much, much worse. She finally gave up and decided to explore the palace a little. She put a light matching robe over her nightgown and began to wander aimlessly down the halls. After half an hour, she realized with a start that she had completely forgotten where her room was.

She didn't want to wake anyone up, but neither did she want to spend the next several hours in a corridor. Just as she was about to knock on a random door for help, she held footsteps behind her.

She turned and saw an attractive man with a goatee striding towards her. His hair was tousled and the buttons on his shirt were mismatched. He was looking down, so he didn't see her at first as he whistled tunelessly to himself.

"Oh, hi, could you help me?" she asked tentatively.

He stopped and looked up at her, a smile gracing his face. He reminded her a bit of the actor from The Princess Bride, very dashing and intense, more the Dread Pirate Roberts phase, not so much the sweet farmboy.

"Oh, it would be my utmost pleasure, my dear, to assist so lovely a lady. Fandral, at your service," he said as he bowed low.

Skye was not entirely comfortable with the way he was looking at her. "Hi, I'm Skye. I just need to find my way back to my room," she said

"Returning from a secret assignation?" he asked, cocking his head and giving her a rakish smile.

"A secret. . . . No! I'm just jetlagged and I couldn't sleep and why is this palace built like the Labyrinth?" she asked quickly, bunching up the fabric of her nightgown nervously.

"You do speak rather oddly. I take that you are not from Asgard?" he inquired lightly.

"No, Earth, actually," she admitted with a wan smile.

"Ah, Midgard. It is home to such beautiful women. Well, Lady Skye, I would be more than happy to escort you back to your rooms."

"Oh, I'm not a lady . . . although, I guess, technically, I am a princess."

"A princess of Midgard. What a treat," he replied slowly, his tone low and suggestive.

"No. Of Asgard." She took a deep breath. "Loki told me that he's my dad."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Fandral. "Of course, that would be my luck. I meet the loveliest woman I have seen in centuries and she ends up being Loki's daughter."

"You . . . you don't like him, do you?"

Fandral pursed his lips. "I wouldn't quite say that. I've known him for centuries. Let's just say that our history is rather complicated." He paused for a moment, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "I can, however, help you in your present predicament. I heard the maidservants talking earlier about readying a room for a royal visitor in the east wing. Allow me to escort you there," he said, offering his arm.

"Okay, thanks," Skye said as she took it.

0000

Within ten minutes, they were at the door to Skye's room. Fandral had kept Skye entertained with tales of the adventures he had embarked on with Loki, Thor, Sif and the rest of the Warriors Three. They had visited several different realms in their quest to defend and protect Asgard. She laughed so hard at some of the stories that they had to stop several times for her to catch her breath.

"Oh, here it is," she said as she finally recognized the door to her room. She reluctantly let go of his arm. "Thank you so much."

"You are most welcome, your Highness. Please believe me when I say that the pleasure was all mine," he said as he caught her hand and kissed it as he bowed deeply.

"G . . . good night," she stuttered, trying to collect her thoughts.

"I trust that you will have the most pleasant of dreams. I know I shall," he said and he turned and sauntered away.

All of sudden, staying in Asgard for a month didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**Author's Note**- For all of my SkyeWard fans, do not fear. If you've read "They Think I Don't Know", you know where my heart truly lies. If you haven't read it, go; read it, I promise you'll like it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

Coulson was pacing the floor of his office, on the phone with Director Fury. "Sir, this situation is beyond what we can deal with. We need backup. Is Agent Barton available?"

"Barton is on a sabbatical," Director Fury said tersely.

"Sabbatical?" Coulson repeated.

"Have you heard about Dr. Selvig, Agent Coulson? That man has been in and out of mental institutions for well over a year. And all he did was build a machine for Loki. Barton killed people for him. Agents he knew. He was an usher at one of their weddings. And no matter how many people tell him that it isn't his fault, he still carries that. Hell, yes, he's on sabbatical. And the last thing I'd ever do to him is put him back in the field with anything related to Loki," he ranted, his voice rising with every word.

"Well, what about Stark or Rogers or Romanoff or, even Dr. Banner?" Coulson asked, his tone matching Fury's.

"You know, I hate to break it to you, but you're not the only team we have. We've already spent millions of dollars and hundreds of man-hours to bring you back from the dead, to rescue you from the Clairvoyant. I mean, do you think the Clairvoyant is only enemy we have? If you really want to know, Agent Coulson, I have the rest of the Avengers running down leads on the newest Hydra weapons facility. Hydra's been leaking false information and then been rigging abandoned warehouses left and right with explosives. Every time one of our teams gets there, we lose another group of agents. I've lost fifteen operatives this week alone. Fifteen. That's fifteen new names on the Wall of Valor. That's fifteen spouses I've had to talk to. Fifteen sets of grieving parents I've had to deal with. So I'm sorry if you're having a bad day 'cause a consultant of yours ran off with her daddy," his voice dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and anger.

"It's Loki, sir."

"Oh, don't worry, I know it's Loki. And remind me once again how he even found out about her? Oh, yeah, you broke her out of a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and knocked out a slew of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at the Bifrost site, twice I might add. You're lucky that someone wasn't seriously injured or killed in this little escapade of yours. You went completely off the rails on this one, Coulson. I can't cover for you. Even I have bosses," Director Fury growled.

"We need help, sir. We need to get her back," Coulson pleaded earnestly .

"What you need is to be grateful I haven't thrown you and your entire team in the brig. Asgard? Really? What the hell was wrong with you? You thought it was a good idea to bring all that down on our heads again?"

"I was desperate, sir."

"Well, look at what your desperation has caused. Effective immediately, you and your team are on leave. You deal with this problem on your own, Agent Coulson. Once you can focus on your job, we'll see about having you come back."

"Sir . . . " Coulson began.

"Was I being unclear, Agent? And while you're at it, you need to transfer custody of your prisoner to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. facility."

"Sir, I can't do that," Coulson said. "He could lead us to the Clairvoyant."

"I am sure I heard you wrong. I am sure I did not just hear you refuse a direct order. Let me be very clear with you, Agent Coulson, hand over Ian Quinn to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. facility within 24 hours or I'm confiscating the plane," Director Fury snapped before hanging up.

A moment later, May came in his office to see him sitting, his face in his hands, clutching the note Skye had left him about Lola.

"What did Director Fury say?" May asked, sure that she already knew the answer from the look on his face.

"We're on our own. We're lucky we're not in prison for the stunts we've pulled so far," he said, his voice shaking. "He's right. I did this. I tried to help Skye, but she'd be better off in a coma than stuck with that lunatic. This whole mess is my fault."

May crossed the room to him, crouching down to face him. "You did the best that you could to save her. You risked it all. You did the right thing," she said, embracing him as he began to break down.

At that moment, Ward entered the room. "They're here . . ." he trailed off as he saw them in each other's arms.

May stood up quickly and Coulson hastily straightened his tie. "Who's here?" he asked Ward.

"Thor, Dr. Foster and her assistant," Ward replied stiffly.

"Thanks. We'll be right out," Coulson said curtly.

Ward lingered, his teeth clenched.

"Do you have anything to add?" May asked sharply.

"No, I guess I don't," Ward tensely said as he turned on heel and stalked out to the room.

"You said that you two being together wasn't going to cause a problem. He looked like he was about to slug me. That's my definition of a problem," Coulson said carefully as he stood.

"No, I said if it caused a problem, I'd end it," May said slowly as she exhaled and followed Coulson as he walked out into the lounge.

00000

"Son of Coul, my dear friend, I thought you dead," Thor said, as he enveloped Coulson in a bear hug and lifted him a few inches off the ground. The lounge was crowded with the rest of Coulson's team as well as Jane and Darcy.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Coulson said dryly as Thor released him.

"What is this about my brother? Are you absolutely sure that it was him?" Thor asked gravely.

"I don't tend to forget people who kill me," Coulson replied.

"And you say he made off with a young lady, a member of your team?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I suppose I should catch you up," Coulson said and he briefly recapped the past few weeks for them.

Once he had finished, Thor looked at Coulson thoughtfully, briefly shaking his head. "This makes no sense. You say that Loki claimed that he was this young lady's father before disappearing with her?"

"Yes."

"Was there anything special or unique about this young woman that might have attracted Loki's notice while she was on Asgard?" Thor asked.

"No," Ward said. "I mean, she's a great hacker, but she's just a normal person."

Coulson took a deep breath. "That's not entirely true," he paused and felt the weight of the stares on him. "As a baby, she was designated an 084. The village where she was found and most of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sent to retrieve her were massacred. One agent that did survive had her put in the orphanage and she was moved every few months to protect her from whoever was coming after her."

"She. . . she asked me if I knew of a person being an 084. I said it was possible, but that I'd hate to meet the guy," Leo said, shakily. Jemma, who was standing next to him, squeezed his arm in sympathy.

"An 084?" Jane asked.

"An object of unknown origin," Jemma said.

"So, there could have been something unusual about her that the healers discovered when they treated her on Asgard? Something that might have attracted Loki's attention?" Thor asked.

"I suppose. Why?" Coulson asked.

"Because before the Chitauri invasion, Loki had not visited Midgard in over three hundred years. He cannot possibly be her father."

* * *

**Author's Note**- With this chapter, I've officially crossed over with **"The Captain's Bride"**, the other story that I'm currently writing. If you want to find out what is causing all these problems for S.H.I.E.L.D. and keeping Rogers, Romanoff, Stark and Banner so busy, check out** "The Captain's Bride"** and please, please let me know how you like it. It has action, romance, angst and quite a few shoutouts for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D since they are all working in the same organization.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

Skye stretched as she woke up and immediately, she felt something was off. She was not in her tiny twin bed on the Bus. As she sat up, wary, it all came rushing back to her; waking up from her coma, finding out that Loki was her father, the absolutely horrible Bifrost trip, meeting Fandral. She blushed a bit at the last memory, momentarily looking down at the hand he had kissed.

As she got out of bed, she looked around the room once more, a bit taken aback still at its size and elegance. She felt so much better than the night before. It had been an overwhelming 24 hours, but she was finally starting to get her footing.

There was a knock at her door. She went to unlock it and saw a young woman, who bowed deeply. "I bid you a good morning, your Highness. I am Halla. I have been sent to attend you."

Skye briefly debated with herself. On the one hand, she didn't feel comfortable having someone fuss over her. On the other, if there's one thing she learned from relentlessly binge-watching Downton Abbey with Jemma, it's that servants are the best source of gossip and information in a house.

"Come right in, Halla. Now, I'd rather you just call me Skye, but I bet you won't do that."

Halla looked absolutely scandalized at the suggestion. "No, your Highness, I just couldn't."

Skye nodded. Yet another fun fact she had learned from Downton Abbey; the servants were sometimes bigger sticklers about propriety than their bosses.

"Well, it was worth a try."

"Would you like me to draw you a bath and set out your clothes, your Highness?" Halla inquired.

"Okay, sure," Skye said reluctantly. She hadn't had someone draw her a bath or pick out her clothes since she was four. She stood there, biting her lip, while Halla busied herself collecting everything she needed.

"While you're bathing, I'll return last night's tray to the kitchens."

"Oh, I can do that," Skye offered.

"It is my duty and my pleasure, your Highness," Halla said firmly. "It looks like your bath is ready. I'll lay some towels out for you as well."

Skye nodded. Halla left to collect the dirty dishes and Skye entered the bathroom to take one of the most heavenly baths in her life. She had seen hot tubs that were smaller than the tub in her bathroom. The water was delicately scented with some type of essential oil that she couldn't quite place.

After her bath, she quickly dressed herself, trying to finish the last buttons on the gown that had been laid out for her when Halla knocked once again.

"Come in," Skye said breathlessly as she twisted awkwardly to get the buttons on the back of her dress.

"Oh, your Highness, you should have waited for me. I would have assisted you."

"Yeah, that's never going to happen. I mean, thanks for the help, but I don't need any assistance getting my clothes on," Skye said, sounding a bit more frustrated that she should have.

"I . . . I understand, your Highness," Halla said slowly, her head down and Skye could tears in her voice. _Great, now I've made her cry, _Skye thought. Skye felt horrible.

"Look it's okay. No worries. Um, why don't you help me get the last few buttons on my dress."

Halla brightened up and nodded. "It would be my pleasure. Shall I do your hair?" she asked eagerly.

Skye winced, but she felt bad enough as it was for giving the servant a hard time. "Alright, something simple and quick."

"I have just the thing, your Highness," Halla said as she guided Skye to sit in front of a large wooden dresser with a beautiful inlaid mirror on it.

Skye smiled to herself. If she had to suffer through someone fiddling with her hair, she could at least get some good intel from the experience. Having Ward as an S.O. had taught her to try to find every opportunity to gather information.

"So, tell me about my dad. When did he become king?"

"After our previous king went into Odinsleep once again . . .," Halla began.

"Wait, Odin went into Odinsleep? What's Odinsleep?"

"It is a deep restorative sleep that King Odin must endure so that he can be revitalized and continue his reign," Halla explained as she twisted the locks of Skye's hair this way and that.

"And he can't wake up?"

"No, he cannot. Not until he is fully restored. He may be in that state for decades or perhaps a century or two. The death of his wife and the war with Malekith were too much for him. He pushed himself beyond his limits," Halla said.

"His wife is dead?" Skye said plaintively. She felt a bit odd, grieving for someone she never knew. She felt as though she had found and lost both grandparents in a matter of moments.

"Yes, Queen Frigga. It was a devastating blow. Your grandmother was beloved by the people."

Skye thought for a moment. Loki had lost his mother only a few months ago. A woman he had known for a thousand years. She felt a pang of sympathy for him. She knew, better than anyone, what it felt like to not have a parent.

"So, Loki's the king until Odin comes out of his coma," Skye asked.

"Yes, until King Odin awakens," Halla confirmed.

"And what does everyone think of Loki as king?" Skye asked, hoping that the question sounded innocuous.

Halla stiffened. "Your father is a just and wise ruler," she said evasively.

Skye could tell that Halla had shut down and that she'd get no more useful information from her.

"How do you like it, your Highness?" Halla asked as she handed Skye a mirror so that she could see the back of her hair. Skye smiled at the intricate knots that the woman had accomplished. She could study hairdressing for the rest of her life and not be able to recreate it.

"Thank you, Halla. It's beautiful."

Halla preened under the weight of the praise. "You are so very welcome, your Highness. Now that you've gotten ready, the king has requested your presence for breakfast."

Skye sighed as she stood and straightened her shoulders.

It was time to get some answers.

* * *

**Author's Note**- I am so very pleased that so many of you have started reading my other story, "The Captain's Bride" too! Thank you all for the sweet reviews; I can't tell you how happy I am that you are enjoying the story so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

Skye gave a start of surprise when she emerged from her room and saw Fandral leaning against a nearby column, obviously waiting for her. He beamed when he saw her.

"Your Highness, you look even more fetching than you did last night. I am quite overwhelmed by your beauty," he said as he approached and kissed her hand once again in greeting.

"How about you call me Skye and I call you Fandral?" she suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"I would cherish such intimacy with you," he said suggestively, offering his arm. "Please, allow me the pleasure of escorting you to breakfast, my dear Skye."

Skye stiffened a bit before slipping her arm in his. She had misstepped by insisting that he call her by her first name, since obviously, on Asgard, it was a mark of affection. It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him. It wasn't that she wasn't flattered by such obvious attention. It was that she wasn't intending on remaining on Asgard and she felt bad about leading him on.

On the other hand, Ward had drilled in her, more than once, the importance of cultivating assets when you work as an operative. She had the unprecedented opportunity to not only find out answers to her past, but to also gather intel on one of Earth's greatest enemies, her own father. If that meant using Fandral's infatuation for her to get information, then maybe it would be worth it.

"Fandral, perhaps you can help me?" she asked as they walked along the corridors together.

"Anything, my dear Skye," he replied, obviously enamored with the idea of being granted the privilege of using her first name.

"I thought that Loki was dead. That he died during the war with Malekith. But, here he is, on the throne."

He grimaced slightly. "It was believed, for a time, that Loki had perished, sacrificing himself. But, in the end, it was merely another one of his tricks. He's a great one for illusion. So, when Odin went into Odinsleep once again, Loki presented himself to the chief counsel of advisors as the only suitable ruler. Thor had abdicated the throne to remain on Midgard and the line of succession technically fell to Loki."

"Technically?" she asked.

"Well, Loki had been under a lifetime sentence of imprisonment. However, Odin had never officially disowned Loki, despite all his crimes."

"So that's it? All is forgiven for what he did on Earth?" Skye asked bitterly. She had seen the footage, read the S.H.I.E.L.D. files, heard all about the devastation left behind in his mad grab for power.

"Hardly. There are many on Asgard that still are not comfortable with Loki as our king. However, he has been very . . . adept in ruling these past few months. Asgard has had a difficult year. There has been much upheaval, so many lives have been lost. Our relationship with the other realms was precarious at best when Loki took the throne. Loki excels at diplomacy. I must admit; it is . . . what is that Midgardian expression? Oh yes, his strong suit. Sometimes, we must focus on the greater good and push away our personal feelings."

Skye was a bit surprised to hear anything good about her father.

"Ah, here we are," he said as they stopped in front of a set of immense doors. "I would escort you in, but I believe your father would take a dim view of us together. I hope I will have the pleasure of seeing you again very, very soon, my dear Skye," as he bowed low and kissed her hand.

"Yeah, see you soon, Fandral," she said, giving him a little wave and a brief smile as he turned and walked away. A servant opened the massive doors for her and Skye mentally prepared herself for brunch with her genocidal father. She hoped at least the food was good.

* * *

**Author's Note**- I usually wait until the end of the story to say this, but I just couldn't wait! Thank you so very much for every single follow, favorite and review! I can't tell you how much it spurs me on to write more and more for you To be honest, I had thought this was going to be a four or five chapter story, but all of your encouragement has really motivated me. Thank you, dear readers from the bottom of my heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

As Skye entered the massive chamber, she spied Loki at the far end of a long table, a place setting in front of him and one to his right. She walked over to the table and was surprised when Loki stood and pulled out the chair for her.

"Good morning, my dear. I trust you slept well," he said as he nodded to a servant who poured a reddish liquid into Skye's goblet. She picked it up, sniffed it and tasted the drink. It was some type of overly sweet juice. She drank a bit and tried to hid her dislike with a wan smile.

"Uh . . . I slept fine. I take it there's no coffee?" she asked, letting the disappointment color every word.

"No, we have no equivalent on Asgard for that bitter brew. Why do Midgardians feel the need to drug themselves every morning to merely make it through the day? Are your lives truly that wretched that you cannot exist without some medicinal intervention?" Loki sneered haughtily.

Skye rolled her eyes. "You have clearly never worked a five a.m. shift. Coffee is liquid gold. You know, if you're trying to convince me to stay on Asgard, dissing my favorite morning beverage isn't really the way to go."

Loki huffed. He nodded to one of the attendants and soon her plate was filled with different types of cheeses, fruits, and pastries. She was bit nervous about trying what was in front of her, but the food from the night before had been delectable, so she dug in and was once again pleasantly surprised at how good Asgardian food was. Some of the pastries were filled with a sweetened thick cream and berries and others were filled with nuts and a honey-like glaze. The cheese was mild and creamy, its consistency reminding Skye of goat cheese. The fruits consisted of a variety of light green and gold berries that vaguely tasted like blueberries.

"You seem to be rather enjoying your breakfast," Loki pointed out smugly.

Skye looked over at Loki's plate and saw that he had barely begun to eat, while she had practically inhaled her food. It was a holdover from the days of constantly fighting the other kids for food at the orphanage or at a foster family's home. She had learned the hard way that if you didn't eat quickly, sometimes you didn't eat. She blushed and shifted uncomfortably when she realized she must seem like an uncivilized ingrate.

"Sorry," she said as she swallowed the last mouthful of food. "I was hungry and the food was incredible."

"I am glad to see that you are adjusting to life on Asgard. There is, however, something that we must discuss."

"There's a lot we need to discuss," she said.

"You were seen last night and again, this morning, in the company of Fandral," Loki began gravely.

Skye's eyes widened in surprise. Servant gossip was fast, indeed.

"I have known Fandral for several centuries. He has many good qualities. He is a superb fighter. He is completely loyal to Asgard. He is incredibly pleasant company," Loki continued.

Skye was about to interrupt him, when he held up a hand to silence her. "However, he is an inveterate womanizer. He has romanced his way through the Nine Realms, leaving a trail of broken hearts in his wake. I would not have you added to his list of discarded conquests. No matter what he says to you, no matter what he promises, know this; the only way it ends is with you in tears."

"Thanks, Dad," Skye said, sarcastically. "I'll make sure to keep away from him."

_Like I'd give up a great source of information_, Skye thought. _I'll just have to be a bit more sneaky._

"So, are you going to tell me about my past? About my mother?"

"Let's leave your mother to a later date, shall we?" Loki said tightly.

"Okay, why don't you tell me what made you go over to the Dark side of the Force?"

"The what?" Loki stared at her as if she were speaking gibberish.

"Sorry, it's just a bit rough having Darth Vader as a dad. I mean, you were a prince for over a thousand years and then, you just lost it. What made you get all homicidal?"

Loki stiffened at her words. "I suppose you deserve the truth. Let's see. Thor was set to be crowned king of Asgard. I knew it was a poor decision on Odin's part. Thor was war-mongering and brash, quick to anger, always ready to brawl. There were so many times when I could have easily talked us out of a situation, but it ended in blows because of his impulsiveness. Even after a thousand years, he never learned the true meaning of what it meant to rule."

"I made sure that the coronation was interrupted by a band of Jotuns so that Odin would see what a poor choice Thor was for the throne. Thor insisted on going to Jotunheim in retaliation, against Odin's wishes, and once again, when I could have easily talked us out of a confrontation, Thor was goaded into battle. We nearly lost Fandral because of his foolishness and Odin banished him to Midgard for leading us to the brink of war."

"It was on Jotunheim where I discovered my true parentage," Loki said.

"Oh, yeah, you said that Thor was my adoptive uncle," Skye said.

"Yes, well, it seems that Odin stole a baby from Jotunheim and decided to raise him as his own child. He lied to me for a thousand years, letting me believe . . ." his voice trailed off, bitterness tingeing every word.

"I was in the process of ridding the universe of the Jotuns, I suppose in a childish attempt to impress Odin, to prove that I was worthy, when Thor returned from Midgard. We fought and, in the end, I was cast off of the Bifrost and I fell into the abyss until Thanos caught me," Loki's face darkened at the last word.

"At that point, I was half out of my mind with rage and grief. Thanos and his henchmen used rather 'unpleasant' means to convince me that I could finally have a throne, even if it wasn't on Asgard. They required unswerving loyalty and I was constantly reminded of the price of failure."

"And that's when you came to Earth," Skye said, her heart sinking.

"Yes, that's when I came to your planet."

"But, you did fail. The Avengers stopped you," she pointed out, perplexed.

"That they did," Loki admitted.

"So, this Thanos guy. Is he going to come back for you?"

Loki swallowed hard and then tried to hide it by giving her a smug smile. "Perhaps. I'm not too worried about it."

"Is that why you want to be king? So that you'll have an army to protect you?" Skye pressed.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I deserve this throne. I spent a thousand years in loyal service to Asgard. I was told that I was born to be a king. And now, I am one."

"So, back up a bit, if you're actually Jotun, then am I . . . .?"

"Half-Jotun, yes. You see, my dear, we are quite similar; we were both robbed of our birth families."

"There's a bit of a difference, though. You got to live your life as a pampered prince in a palace. Servants fawning over you, the best foods, the finest clothes, parents who loved you, a brother that still defends you to this day, even after all that you've done. I, on the other hand, once went two days without being fed as a child. Another time, I went to school day after day for a week wearing the exact same outfit since that was all I had. I got bullied constantly when I was a kid, always the outcast, the one without a family. And, before S.H.I.E.L.D. took me in, I was living in my van. So, forgive me if I don't weep over the fact that you got adopted into a royal family that adored you," Skye said as she shook from anger.

* * *

**Author's Note**- For those of you who've watched both **Thor** and** Avengers**, you'll notice that Loki has heavily "edited" his version of events.

I am so excited about all of you that I've gotten to connect with on tumblr! My tumblr link is on my profile page if you're interested.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

There was a heated pause between them. Skye knew that she should be worried that she had pushed him too far, said too much. But she was done; completely 100% done with everything. She had waited years to find out who her real parents were. She had been yanked from one group home and one foster home to another, never being able to form any real friendships, never being able to connect with anyone. She supposed that was why she had grown so attached to her van, a vehicle that represented constant movement.

She had finally found a home on the Bus with a real family. Maybe not her birth family, but a real family, nonetheless. May and Coulson had been the mother and father she had never known. Maybe May was a bit gruff, but she had been a great role model when Skye had tried to track down leads when Coulson had been abducted. Coulson had believed her and supported her when no one else did. Jemma and Leo were like the brother and sister she never had. And Ward. Well, if Skye were honest with herself, her feelings for Ward were hardly sisterly.

And she had given all that up to find out the truth about her birth parents. Given all that up to sit here with Loki and have him compare his luxury-filled existence with her chaotic upbringing. And she was having none of it.

Loki tensed next to her and she expected him to lash out, to cut her with a scathing remark. Instead, she was surprised by his response. "It was never my intention that you live that life. If I had known about you, I would have made sure that you grew up here, on Asgard, with all the rights and privileges I enjoyed. I am not a villain, Skye, despite my past actions. I would have never knowingly allowed you to grow up the way that you did."

Skye opened her mouth to say something. To say some kind of quip or comeback. But, she didn't have one. She didn't have a response to the look of pain on Loki's face, the naked sadness in his eyes.

"That is why you are here now, Skye," Loki continued. "In some small way, I want to make up for your past. I want to give you back a part of your heritage that was stolen from you. I know it won't erase what happened to you. I know that it is a poor substitute for growing up in a real family. There many things that I regret about my past. Many things I would have done differently if I would have known where the path would lead."

Skye looked at him intently, trying to ferret out some type of subterfuge, some attempt at lying, but she could see nothing but earnestness in Loki's face. Still, she couldn't let go of what he had done.

"I want to believe you. I do. But, look at what you've done. I mean, you killed Coulson. Stabbed him through the heart. You know, the reason I had any type of a home was because Coulson took me in, gave me a chance."

"At the time, your Agent Coulson was a threat. I had to bring Thanos' plans to fruition. I had a knife at my throat the entire time I was on Midgard. Failure would have brought Thanos' wrath down on me. I had no room for mercy or hesitation."

"And now?" Skye asked. "Is he still a threat?"

"No, quite the opposite. It seems I owe him a debt for showing such kindness and generosity towards my daughter."

Skye took a deep breath. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Let this month be your introduction to Asgard. At the end of it, my hope is that you will choose to remain here with me. Since you need riding lessons, I had morning lessons set up at the stables for you. Did you not mention that you trained with your Agent Ward?" Loki asked.

Skye nodded. Loki had asked on the car ride to the Bifrost what she typically did on the Bus and she had given him a general rundown of the types of training she had and work she did.

"Excellent. I have combat training lesson set up with Volstagg after your riding lessons. Why should Sif be the only female warrior on Asgard? We'll have lunch together and then we can work to see where your abilities lie," Loki explained.

"So, we'll be Hogwartsing it up every afternoon?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to give me magic lessons?" Skye asked eagerly.

"Yes, my dear. Although, I must warn you not to be too impatient. It took me years to learn most of my illusions from my mother. I am not hopeful that you will learn much in a month. However, if you should choose to stay longer . . . ." Loki let the last phrase hang, cocking his eyebrow and giving her a smug smile.

"One month, Loki. One month," Skye repeated firmly.

"Of course," Loki smirked.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Okay, your reviews are just amazing. You are all so very sweet. Thank you so much!


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

The next morning after Thor's revelation, Coulson called a meeting in the lounge to try to brainstorm ideas on how to save Skye. Coulson had to admit, he almost wished Loki had been Skye's father. After having Thor assert that Loki couldn't be her dad, Coulson tossed and turned all night, horrified at what might be happening to her on Asgard.

As he looked around the assembled group, he could see that the rest of them had slept poorly as well. He saw bloodshot eyes with bags under them, yawning and the bleariness that comes from utter exhaustion. The only one who seemed unaffected was Darcy, her bubbly smile causing him to grin.

"Alright, people, we need to work the problem. We can't wait a month and just hope that Loki will keep his word and send Skye back. We have no idea what he is doing to her right now."

He saw Ward clench his jaw.

"I do not believe that my brother would harm an innocent girl," Thor said.

"Did you believe he would stab me to death? Did you believe he would invade an innocent world, causing the deaths of thousands in his wake?" Coulson asked sharply.

Thor looked stricken and just shook his head.

"It seems as if your brother has the capacity to justify almost any action. I'm sorry, but his track record does not inspire confidence," Coulson said.

"I understand," was all Thor could say.

"So, we need to figure out a way to get her back. Think outside of the box. In fact, given what we've seen in the last few years, let's just be real honest with ourselves and realize there just isn't a box to begin with," Coulson instructed.

For the next half hour, a fierce debate raged among the group as one more outlandish suggestion after the next was posited. Darcy put up her hand to suggest something, but she was ignored as the others started shouting over a particularly harrowing plan.

Finally, Darcy stood on the couch and gave a loud whistle. At once, the group quieted and looked up at her.

"I have an idea," she began.

"Look, Miss Poly Sci major, I know you want to help, and we appreciate that, but we need feasible plans," Fitz said, curtly.

"Okay, Scotty, but I have an idea. Why don't you and Jane build a Bifrost bridge?"

"What?" Coulson said.

"Look, with Jane and Scotty there, you have a trained engineering and astrophysics team. Thor has knowledge of how the Bifrost works. Dr. Simmons has the biological knowledge to be able to make sure we can travel back and forth to Asgard safely. Agents May and Ward are trained operatives, right? So, they can get whatever materials you guys need, even if they are, let's say, a bit difficult to obtain by legal means. And, Agent Coulson, you can coordinate the teams."

Everyone stared at Darcy. "It could work," Jane said, excitedly.

"It's bloody brilliant," Leo said. "But, it's Fitz, not Scotty."

"Oh honey, after that Poly Sci crack, I will always call you Scotty," Darcy replied.

"Okay. If we do this, there is no going back. There is no redemption. In all likelihood, S.H.I.E.L.D. will declare us a threat. They're going to hunt us down. Are we all in?" Coulson asked, scanning the group.

"You keep asking that, sir, and the answer hasn't changed," Simmons said firmly.

The rest of his team nodded. Coulson looked at Jane, Thor and Darcy. "And you three? I hate to drag you into this even further."

"I must do what I can to put right what my brother has done," Thor said gravely.

"I'm with him. For whatever reason Loki took your team member, we should help to bring her back. Plus, I'd love to try to create a Bifrost bridge with Doctors Fitz and Simmons."

All eyes turned to Darcy. "Dude, I'm the one who came up with the plan. I'm totally in."

Coulson smiled at the group. "Alright, let's get to work."

* * *

Author's Note- 150 reviews! You, dear readers, are awesome! Thank you so very, very much. Every single review brings a smile to my face and makes me want to write more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ch. 18**

Skye's first riding lesson went fairly well, at least in her own mind, as she managed to stay on the beast without falling off. She rode the same black mare that she had the evening before.

"Do you like her, your Highness?" the groom asked.

Skye nodded, running her hand along the horse's side. She was a beautiful animal.

"She's yours. A gift from the king," he replied.

Skye was flabbergasted. She had never owned so much as a goldfish before and now Loki had given her a horse. She wasn't naive though. She saw through his manipulation. She knew it was an attempt to make her want to remain on Asgard. But, as she stroked the horse's withers, she had to admit the gesture did tug at her heart a bit.

00000

An hour later, she arrived at the indoor training arena where she was to meet Volstagg. She had read the S.H.I.E.L.D. file on him and scanned the vast room to find him. She eventually saw him in a far corner, his back to her, talking to someone. As she approached, she could hear them arguing.

"You should not even be here. If he finds out . . . ." Volstagg began sternly.

Skye cleared her throat loudly. "Um . . . Volstagg?"

He turned and his expression shifted from one of worry to one of jolly good will. "Hello, your Highness, it is my pleasure to meet you."

Skye noticed that he took her hand and bowed, but he did not kiss it. As Volstagg turned, Skye also saw who he had been arguing with. Fandral.

"We meet once again, my dear Skye," he said as he kissed her hand, bowing low. Volstagg's eyes widened at the endearment and Skye fidgeted nervously. "I was just telling Volstagg here that I am more than willing to take over your training."

"I don't think that king would approve," Volstagg said, an edge to his voice.

"I do not think the king will know one way or the other. It's not as if you will tell him, will you?" Fandral asked Skye pointedly.

Skye thought for a moment. On the one hand, Loki had warned her not to spend any more time with Fandral. On the other, she still felt like he could be a good source of useful information.

Making up her mind, she grinned at Volstaggg. "What he doesn't know, can't hurt him."

Volstagg threw up his hands. "Fine, I'm keeping well out of it. Mind you, not a word of this better come back to him or it'll be both of us in the dungeons." At that, he sketched a quick bow to Skye and stalked off.

Skye looked at Fandral, startled, but he just shook his head. "My friend there likes to exaggerate. It will be perfectly fine. Shall we begin?"

Soon, there was a rapier in her hand and Fandral was walking her through the first basic steps of sword-fighting.

"I take it this is your first introduction to a sword?" Fandral asked.

Skye blushed at first, clearly catching the innuendo in the over exaggerated waggle of his eyebrows. "Yeah; there's not much call for sword-fighting on Earth. I've trained with weapons before, but it's been mainly guns," Skye replied.

"Well, let us first work on your stance. If you'll allow me," he said as he came behind her placing his hands one hand on her waist and the other on her arm. As he gently corrected her posture, she felt his warm breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear. She flashed back to a similar scene, the first time Ward tried to teach her how to shoot, and she took a deep, steadying breath. _Focus_, _Skye,_ she berated herself. _Don't let yourself get distracted_.

"Are you quite alright, my dear Skye? You seem a bit . . . disconcerted," Fandral said from behind her, and even without looking, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Skye said quickly. "Let's just get on with the lesson."

He walked around to face her, a cocky grin on his face. "By all means, let us begin."

00000

An hour later, Skye was shaking from exhaustion, whereas Fandral hadn't even broken a sweat. "It seems as though this would be a good place to stop at the moment. Might I have to pleasure of dining with you? It is nearly midday."

"Oh, no; sorry. I'm supposed to have lunch with Loki and I should go and change first," she said apologetically.

"That is quite alright, my dear. You mustn't keep the king waiting. Until tomorrow, my dear Skye," he said as he once again bowed low and kissed her hand.

"Thanks, Fandral, for the lesson. I really appreciate it," she said before he left.

"The pleasure has been all mine," he said as he turned to leave.

It wasn't until later, back at her chambers, that Skye realized that she hadn't asked him a single question about Loki.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

Skye rushed down the corridor towards the dining room where she had eaten breakfast with Loki. She had bathed and dressed quickly after her training session, but she wasn't exactly sure when she was supposed to meet Loki and she hadn't seen one clock since she arrived in Asgard the night before.

She found the correct room and opened the massive doors to see the long table empty. She saw one attendant waiting patiently in a corner.

"Um, hi," Skye began, feeling a bit uncertain. "I'm supposed to meet the king for lunch."

"Yes, your Highness. His Majesty informed me that he would be in shortly. Would you like some light refreshments while you wait?" he asked, pointing to a small table filled with green and black grapes, hard white cheese and bread.

"Uh, okay; thanks," she said and grabbed a plate and quickly filled it with an assortment of food.

"I should serve you, your Highness," the attendant said anxiously as he moved to take the plate from her.

"No, no; that's okay," she said, deftly maneuvering the plate out of his reach and sitting down in same spot she had at breakfast.

"May I offer you something to drink, your Highness?"

Skye winced, remembering the sickly sweet juice from breakfast. "How about some water? I trained earlier today and I'm really, really thirsty."

The attendant nodded and left the room for a moment. When he returned, he was carrying a large silver pitcher of cold water, the condensation beading on it. He filled her goblet and then hovered next to her as she began to eat. Whenever she drank, he immediately refilled her goblet. Skye rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Causing one servant to cry that day was quite enough.

Before Skye could finish her appetizers, Loki entered the room. "I'm glad to see that you've had something to eat. I am sorry that I was late. I was unavoidably detained. How were your morning lessons?"

"Riding was great. Well, it was okay. I suppose I'll get the hang of it soon enough. Um," Skye paused for a bit, "thanks for the horse?" she added tentatively.

"You are quite welcome, my dear," Loki said as he nodded to the attendant to begin serving their lunch. "Learning to ride is much easier if one has a bond with the horse, I've found. And how was your combat training?"

"Good, a bit different than what I'm used to," Skye said vaguely, hoping that Loki wouldn't press her for details.

"I would assume so. Midgardians seem overly fond of arms and munitions," Loki said snidely.

Skye wanted to snap back at him, but decided to hold her tongue instead. "So, if Fandral and Volstagg are here, where are Hogun and Sif?" she asked to change the subject.

"How do you know about them? Did Volstagg tell you?" Loki asked.

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D. has files on all the Asgardians who have visited Earth. I was part of the clean-up crew after Greenwich got wrecked, so I read up on them."

Loki nodded. "It doesn't surprise me. Does S.H.I.E.L.D. have a file on me?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Skye nodded.

"Did you read it?"

Skye nodded again.

Loki let out a slow breath. "You shouldn't believe everything you read, my dear. I am sure S.H.I.E.L.D. has its own agenda."

"So, where are Hogun and Sif?" Skye asked, if only to steer the conversation into safer waters.

"There are on Vanaheim, Hogun's homeworld. After Thor destroyed the Bifrost, for a while, Asgard was cut off from the rest of the Nine Realms. For millennia, we have ensured the peace. With Asgard out of the picture, marauders began to pillage the weaker realms that had traditionally fallen under our protection. I bet that was absent from your S.H.I.E.L.D. files," Loki muttered bitterly.

"You're right," she admitted

"Now that the Bifrost is fully functional, we are able to restore the peace. However, there are still skirmishes here and there that we are obliged to attend to," he informed her briskly.

"So, Hogun and Sif are off fighting on Vanaheim?"

"Yes, and Volstagg and Fandral are here training additional troops to help in policing these plundering bands of thugs."

During the rest of the lunch, Loki gave her a quick history lesson on Asgard as well, as the other Nine Realms. Skye tried to pay attention as best she could, but far too many of the worlds ended in "-heim" and she felt a bit lost. She decided to make sure to write down all that she could remember as soon as she got back to her room.

Once they'd finished, Loki motioned for one of the attendants to clear their plates. "Are you ready for your lessons, Skye?" he asked as he stood and walked to the middle of the room.

"Yes, definitely," she said as she joined him.

"Well, then, let us begin."

* * *

**Author's note**- Next up, the Asgardian version of Hogwarts!


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch. 20**

"As I told you before, my dear, I highly doubt that we will make much progress in only a month. However, I can begin to teach you the fundamentals and we will start to see exactly how well you can use what I've taught you," Loki said.

"Okay; so what can you do?" Skye asked.

"All of my personal magic is based on illusion. If, for example, I wield Gungnir, Odin's spear, I am able to directly manipulate energy. Without it, though, I am limited in what I can conjure up."

"So, just illusions?" she said, letting her disappointment show. She thought she'd be able to fly or turn people into toads or something truly mind-blowing.

"Oh, do not discount the power of illusion, my dear. What would have happened, for example, if I had disguised myself as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and ordered the Avengers to spend their time searching for the dreaded Loki on some remote South Pacific island?" Loki asked as he shimmered away and Nick Fury took his place.

Instinctually, Skye took a step back. She knew it was Loki, but as she slowly circled around him, she was absolutely convinced it was actually Fury. Every detail was spot on and, for a moment, she thought that perhaps Loki had tricked her. That he had somehow teleported Fury there.

"Director Fury?" she asked tentatively.

"What the hell am I doing here? Where am I?" he snarled at her as he clenched his fists, his long black leather coat swaying as he turned to look around.

"Um . . .," she began as she saw a green light shimmer across his body and Loki take Fury's place.

"Convincing, was I not?" he said smugly.

"How did you get the voice? And the clothes?" she asked.

"Illusions can be audio as well as visual. With enough practice, one can successfully mimic anyone's voice and appearance."

Skye suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed. "So you can be anyone at any time?"

"Yes. You see, that is how I was able to successfully deceive Thor and Odin into thinking I had died. I posed as a palace guard," Loki said with an arrogant grin.

"So, I'll be able to do that? Be able to change what I look like?" she asked excitedly, imagining being a part of undercover assignments in disguise.

"Not for a very long time, I'm afraid. It took me several decades to be able to do this, under the constant tutelage of my mother, who was an expert in seiđr."

"What is seiđr?" Skye asked.

"It is the Aesir version of what you call magic. It involves using one's will to form and shape an illusion."

"Can anyone do it?"

Loki sighed. "I suppose that anyone could learn the techniques, but to be truly good at it requires some innate talent along with countless hours of practice."

"How many hours of practice?" Skye asked nervously.

"To be quite frank, it took me decades. However, with you only being half-Jotun, it may take even longer."

"I don't have much longer than that," Skye said, sarcastically.

"That's not entirely true," Loki said.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a way for a mortal to stay alive longer than the hundred years given them."

"How?" she asked, sceptically.

"If you chose to stay on Asgard, there is a healer, named Lady Iđunn. She has bred a certain strain of apple which has the ability to enact cell regeneration. In essence, you would never grow old."

Skye's eyes widened. "Is that how you all live so long here?"

"You can see why she is a very popular person," Loki said vaguely, avoiding the question.

Skye shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts. A horse and now, near immortality. Loki sure knew how to sweeten the deal.

"So, what can you teach me?" she asked.

"The first, most basic illusion that I learned was smoke or fog," he explained.

"It doesn't sound that impressive," Skye scoffed.

"Once, again, do not underestimate the value of illusion. Even the most basic ones can be useful. In battle, the ability to obscure your opponent's vision with a thick fog or smoke can be invaluable. Also, since it is the most basic of illusions, it is relatively easy to summon, even if you are distracted by fighting for your life."

"Alright, let's try it."

"Very well. To begin, you will need to concentrate. Put out your hand like this, palm up and visualize a small puff of smoke there. Quiet your mind of all other thought and just focus," he instructed as a small cloud of light grey fog dutifully hovered over his hand.

"Are there any magic words I need to say?" Skye asked.

"No, this type of magic is about gathering and harnessing your will. Also, if I said magic words before I enacted one of my illusions, it would be a fairly strong indication that I was conjuring an illusion. This is all based on trickery and misdirection; you wouldn't want to give yourself away. Now, you try," he said patiently.

Skye stared at her hand, pouring all of her energy into it.

Nothing.

They spent the next hour practicing, this way and that. Loki must have explained it to her a hundred different ways, but still nothing.

Finally, she put her hand down in frustration. "I just can't do it."

"As I said, my dear, it will take time. You've had a busy day. Why don't you return to your rooms and practice and we'll begin again tomorrow. I really must be going as it is. I've a meeting with a trade delegation soon and I need to review the agreements one more time before they arrive. I'll see you at dinner."

"Okay, . . . um, Loki?" Skye began.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Thank you; for teaching me," she said.

"It has been my pleasure, my dear. It is good to know that my mother's lessons will live on in you," he said, his voice thick with emotion. He shook his head briefly. "Now, go practice and we'll begin again tomorrow," he said briskly.

Skye nodded and turned to leave. She now had a project. She was determined to get this.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Lady Iđunn's apples may be my favorite Norse myth. Given that Thor will live another 4,000 years and Jane Foster only has another 70, I want the next Thor movie to be called "Thor 3: The Search for Iđunn's Apples".


	21. Chapter 21

**Ch. 21**

Coulson sat on the couch nursing a cup of coffee. He was drinking too much of it lately, sleeping too little. It had been two weeks since Loki had taken Skye to Asgard and everyone was pushed past their limits. Nobody slept enough, nobody ate enough and he was sure that Dr. Foster and Fitzsimmons hadn't seen the sun since they started working together. Thor tried to answer their questions as best he could, but it was incredibly difficult to translate Asgardian technology into terms the rest of them could understand. And, while he did have a good grasp of how the Bifrost worked, he was hardly an expert and he had to guess more often than not while helping them.

They had been crisscrossing the globe so that May and Ward could collect the needed materials. Unlike Loki, they didn't have an army of minions to help them out and even with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the portal that Loki had created, it was slow going. Ward and May had been driven, taking risks they shouldn't have to get what they needed to create the Bifrost. Ward had already gotten stabbed once during one mission and May broke a finger during another.

Darcy came over and plopped down next to him and Coulson had to smile. On the surface, she would seem like the most unnecessary member of their newly formed team, but Coulson didn't know how they would have made it without her. A consummate organizer, she made sure they all had enough food on the Bus, cooking enormous dinners nearly every night and bullying everyone into taking a break and eating together. Her sunny, irreverent disposition brightened everyone's day and made the last few harrowing weeks manageable. Everyone, even May, grinned when they saw her, a ray of light during such a dark time.

"So, big guy, what's the situation with the Abercrombie and Fitch model?"

"Who? Oh, Ward. The situation? What situation?" Coulson asked.

"Don't make me spell it out," she replied, looking at him pointedly.

"Oh . . . .," he said, rubbing his temples and trying to avert the beginnings of a caffeine and stress-induced headache. He flashed back on May's revelation that she and Ward were having an affair. "Let's just say, it's complicated."

"And Scotty?"

He bit back a laugh at Darcy's nickname for Fitz. "I don't think he's officially dating anyone, but . . ." Coulson trailed off with a huff. He'd seen the stolen glances between him and Simmons, especially when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"So all the eligible guys on this plane are taken?" she whined.

"More or less. I thought you were dating your intern, Ian?"

"Were is the operative word in that sentence. We only dated for like three weeks. Wait, how did you know? I swear, S.H.I.E.L.D. has files on everyone," she said, exasperated.

"Oh, no, it wasn't that. Somehow I ended up Facebook friends with Selvig."

Darcy shot him a look of disbelief.

"What was that look for? I'm still with it," Coulson protested.

Darcy cocked an eyebrow and then shook her head slowly. "Well, great, once again, I'm the odd one out. Do you know how hard it is to be around Romeo and Juliet over there?" she asked, vaguely pointing in Thor and Jane's direction. "I mean, they are literally star-crossed lovers. He gave up a kingdom for her. My last Valentine's day, I ate a pint of Ben and Jerry's and rewatched the first two seasons of Sherlock."

"The BBC one?"

"Of course," Darcy said emphatically.

"There's someone out there for everyone, Darcy," Coulson said as he watched May walk through the room. He turned back to look at Darcy. "Who knows? Loki's unattached. You could be the next queen of Asgard," he said dryly, just ducking the pillow she sent winging at his head.

"You better be nice to me, then," she snarled in mock anger, "or next time, I'll be the one with the glowstick of destiny."


	22. Chapter 22

**Ch. 22**

It was nearing the end of Skye's third week in Asgard and she was finally starting to get her footing. Some things, like having a servant hovering over her every time she ate or the feeling that she was being constantly monitored, were still difficult to deal with.

She felt so petty when she thought about the things she missed from Earth. Of course, she missed her team, but she also missed computers, the internet, even spending downtime reblogging silly gifsets on tumblr. She had asked Loki if there were any equivalent computer-like machines on Asgard, since some of their technology seemed stunningy advanced, but he refused to grant her access to any type of device, telling her he didn't want his realm's technology dissected in her next S.H.I.E.L.D. report. She would have been more hurt by his remark if it hadn't have been true.

She felt silly about the food that she missed from home. Asgardian food, at least the royal food she was prepared, was delicious, but it didn't feel like home. As ridiculous as it sounded, she was dying for a hamburger. She even went so far as venturing down to the kitchens one day to describe the dish to the head palace chef. He looked scandalized when she tried to describe the concept of ground beef and he, very politely, asked her to vacate his kitchen. She just have to hold out for McDonalds when she got home.

Other things about her temporary home were a lot more enjoyable. After patiently training her with no results for two weeks, Loki was overjoyed when Skye was able to produce a tiny puff of smoke hovering over her palm. She was so excited, she nearly hugged Loki, but she stopped herself before she touched him, suddenly self-concious about their uneasy father/daughter relationship.

And then there were her sword-fighting lessons where a ridicously handsome man drowned her in compliments every day as they trained together.

She was so confused about Fandral. She was trying to guard her heart, telling herself that she would be leaving soon and that she shouldn't let herself develop a crush on someone she would never see again. But, then she would see him, bowing low to her, his eyes boring into hers, feel his lips brush against the back of his hand and she would flounder.

She tried to duck out of his personal questions, feign a misunderstanding when he asked what she was doing later on that day. She couldn't trust herself to be alone with him. She really didn't know where it would lead.

That was why, when he offered to take her to the weekly market in a nearby village, she refused at first.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't think Loki wants me leaving the palace," she said, covering for her hesitation at being alone with Fandral.

"What was that expression of yours? What he doesn't know can't hurt him? And my dear Skye, I must ask, are you a princess or a prisioner? You have every right to explore the kingdom. You have every right to know more about Asgard than this palace," Fandral exhorted.

The more she thought about it, the more reasonable the suggestion seemed. This may be her only opportunity to see an alien planet. Didn't she deserve to see a bit more than the walls of the palace? After all, what's the worst that could happen?

Later on, Skye would learn the answer to that question.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Chapter 10 of "**The Captain's Bride**" is up! If you enjoy mystery, cliffhangers and a bit of romance, you'll love "**The Captain's Bride**".


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

Skye returned to her rooms after her afternoon magic lesson with Loki and changed quickly into a beautiful blue gown that Halla had laid out for her. Skye fiddled with her dress in front of the full-length mirror. She knew that she was being silly, that Fandral saw her every day, sweating and gasping for breath during their lessons together and he still complimented her at every opportunity that he got. Still, she swished this way and that, making sure that the elaborate up-do that Halla had accomplished earlier that day still looked perfect.

She heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she said, expecting it to be Halla returning from the kitchens.

"Hello, my dear Skye," Fandral said as he entered her room, bowed and kissed her hand. "My, you are completely ravishing. Are you quite sure you that you still want to go to the market? I am sure that there are other activities we could engage in that might be much more . . . pleasurable," he said, his tone low and suggestive.

Skye was acutely aware that she was alone with Fandral.

Alone with Fandral in her bed chambers.

She swallowed hard, mentally pushing herself to be strong in the face of temptation. "We really should be going. I'd love to be able to get some souvenirs for my friends back home. What do you suggest?" she asked briskly, walking towards the door, obliging Fandral to follow.

Fandral followed her out of her room, a knowing grin on his face."I'm sure that you'll find some beautiful gifts for your friends."

00000

Two hours later, Skye was almost done with her shopping. The market reminded her a bit of a cross between a farmer's market back home and a Renaissance Fair. There were a variety of stalls that sold produce, hot foods and handicrafts. Some of the fruits and vegetables looked very familiar and some were utterly foreign. She bought some type of roasted meat on a stick that tasted like pork barbeque. When she asked Fandral what it was, he just shook his head and told her that she didn't want to know.

She had bought gifts for everyone on her team and now she was shopping solely for herself. When she asked Fandral about money, he said that all she needed to do was to tell them to charge it to the palace. It worked every time and since Skye had no idea of what a comparable exchange rate was, she really didn't know how much money she was spending. However, she thought with a grin, if Loki gave her a bad time about it, she'd just tell him it was for all the back child support he owed.

She bought a delicate gold filigree necklace and a book on Asgardian wildlife for Jemma. She figured that the biology of alien species would fascinate Jemma. Skye bought a large, hefty battle ax for May, an engraved sword for Ward made by an expert dwarf craftsman, a book on Asgardian history for Coulson and an elven blaster for Leo. She figured that he would have a ball trying to take it apart and retro-engineer it.

When she purchased the weapon, she asked Fandral about it. "I thought you guys were all about swords and axes."

"We are. The arms on sale at this market were scavenged from our last battle with the dark elves. On Asgard, it is considered cowardly to rely too heavily on firearms in battle," Fandral sniffed disdainfully.

"My S.O. told me it's never cowardly to live to fight another day," Skye retorted defensively.

"S.O.?"

"My supervising officer. He was training me to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent before I got . . . shot," she said, still wincing at the memory.

"He trained you? He must have been devastated when you were so severely wounded," Fandral observed.

"You could say that," Skye said ruefully, flashing back to Ward at her bedside after she woke up, the look of anguish on his face when he said that he thought he'd lost her.

"Why don't I load these gifts on the horses while you look around one last time? We should leave before it gets too late. We wouldn't want to keep the king waiting for his dinner," Fandral suggested, interrupting her reverie.

"Sounds good," she nodded, smiling as he easily took the huge bundle as though it weighed nothing. Asgardians were ridiculously strong.

Skye took one last look around the market, finally settling on a gold and emerald bracelet. It was gorgeous and cost more than the other gifts combined. At first, she hesitated when buying it, but she finally decided that she deserved some type of souvenir from her time on Asgard and the colors reminded her of Loki.

As she began to make her way back to where they had left the horses, she was aware of a man in the crowd staring at her intently and following her every movement. His gaze went beyond the casual glances she had gotten in the market and she began to feel uneasy as her spidey senses began to tingle. One thing that she had learned from Ward was to always trust her instincts.

She decided to duck down a side street to try to lose her tail, figuring she could come around another block. As she turned to go around yet another corner, she saw that it was a dead end. She turned to double back and there she saw the man blocking her way. He grinned at her in a way that made her stomach sink. He wasn't much taller than her, unshaven and dressed in rough clothing, but given how incredibly strong Asgardians were, she wasn't that optimistic about her chances in hand to hand combat.

"Now what've we got here?" he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. He let out a short whistle and he was joined by another thug, with a similar thin frame and disheveled appearance. "Running around, charging things to the palace. Looks like our usurper's got a pretty little plaything. That's it, isn't it, love? Are you the king's new toy?" he asked, his eyes traveling her form.

"Uuuww, gross. Dude, he's my dad," Skye said in disgust before she could stop herself.

"Oh, looks like we've caught ourselves a princess. Wonder how much we'll get for her?"

Skye took a steadying breath, backing up slowly as they advanced on her. She tried to run through all of her training, but without a weapon, she didn't see how she was going to get out of this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch. 24**

All of a sudden, she heard Fandral's voice. "Step away from the lady," he said authoritatively as he stood at the mouth of alley, walking towards the thugs with his sword drawn.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Fandral to the rescue!

"Oh, I don't think so, mate. She's worth too much to us. All of us," the first thug said as he let out another low whistle and five more men entered the alleyway with swords drawn, blocking their exit.

Skye saw a look of alarm briefly pass over Fandral's face. She guessed that seven against two weren't such good odds. Her heart began to race and could almost feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Then, her mind flashed to something that Loki had said, about a smoke illusion being useful in battle. She didn't know if she could create an alley full of fog, but maybe she could could just focus on their . . .

All of a sudden, the thugs around them began to claw at their eyes. "I can't see! I can't see! I've gone blind!" they began to scream as they started to thrash about and attack each other in a panic.

Fandral looked at her, amazement on his face. "You are truly your father's daughter." He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the alleyway together, avoiding the thugs as they began to attack one another in earnest.

As they emerged from the alley, Skye spied a group of town watchmen down the street. "Go. Get them. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep up the illusion."

Fandral looked like he might object for a moment, but then, he nodded his head and jogged over to the group. Skye turned around and focused on pouring all of her will into maintaining the illusion, ignoring the pounding in her head and exhaustion seeping into her bones.

Fandral returned with the guards and Skye kept the illusion going long enough for them to shackle the prisoners, some of whom were badly injured. When he came back to her, she leaned heavily on him.

"Yay! We won," she mumbled before sinking into oblivion.

000000

When she awoke, she was lying in her own bed, back at the palace. She sat up and groaned at the effort. She felt like someone had run her over with a car and then backed up and did it again.

"Good; you're awake," Loki said as he walked over to her bed.

"How long was I out?" Skye asked.

"Four or five hours. How do you feel?"

"Horrible. I have a headache and my whole body is sore," she said.

"That's to be expected. You pushed yourself far beyond your training with that little stunt."

"So, you heard."

"Yes, Fandral told me."

"He did?" she asked, wincing.

"He told me everything, the market, the training sessions. I did warn you about him. From now on, you will be training with Volstagg," Loki said severely.

"He . . . he saved me," she said defensively.

"No, my dear. You saved him. You defeated those ruffians. You would have alerted the watchmen. You are the hero of this story. Don't let yourself forget that."

Skye couldn't help but smile. "So, what's going to happen to them?"

"They have been flogged and will be interrogated to determine if they are part of a larger group of marauders infiltrating the kingdom. After their interrogation, they'll be executed for their crimes."

"Executed? No! You can't kill them. They didn't even kidnap me. I'm okay. You don't have to kill them."

"My dear, you are so soft-hearted. What do you think would have happened if they would have succeeded?"

"But, they didn't. Please, please promise me you won't kill them."

Loki looked down at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Very well. Life imprisonment it is. Although execution may have been the kinder choice."

"Thank you."

"Pleading for the lives of the men who would have captured you. You are so like her, you know."

"Like who?'

"Your mother. A kinder and more compassionate woman I have never met. They do say that opposites attract, do they not?"

"Will you tell me about her?" Skye asked tentatively. She had asked Loki repeatedly about her mother for the past few weeks, but he always refused to broach the subject.

"Alright. I suppose you should know. Let us see. I was sent to Nidavellir, the dwarf realm, to negotiate a trade agreement. I told Odin that it would take at least three months as negotiations were often tricky with the dwarves. Odin always sent me on diplomatic missions as Thor always made a mess of it and usually ended up starting a battle, or at the very least, a brawl."

"However, I knew that it wouldn't take longer than a few days to wrap up the agreement. I had planned on taking an unscheduled journey."

"A journey?" she asked.

"Well, I had fancied taking a trip around Midgard. I had visited from time to time, mind you, and it was a great place to have a bit of fun. I knew of secret ways to travel from the dwarf realm to Midgard and knew how to cloak myself from Heimdall's gaze."

"So you came to Earth on vacation?"

"Yes. I suppose that's the term. I arrived first in a small village in China. I was intent on exploring the entire continent, moving from place to place. Only that's not what happened."

"What happened?" Skye asked.

"I met your mother. She was a young widow. Her husband had died a few years before from one of those horrible illnesses that you mortals seem to contract on a regular basis. I was instantly smitten. She was overwhelmingly beautiful, loving and caring. Although she had so very little herself, she constantly shared what she did have with others who were struggling in her village."

Loki took a deep breath, lost in his memories. "I posed a foreign businessman, researching the area for a possible site for a factory. Every morning I planned to leave to explore more of the country, but every night I found myself once again in her arms."

"What was her name?"

"Li-Juan. A rough translation would be beautiful and graceful, which she was," he said with a brief smile. "Her family name was Tam."

"And after three months?"

"I had to return. I had to leave her. If I had come back with a woman I had found on Midgard . . . " his voice trailed off.

"Then they would have known that you had lied. That you knew how to move about the realms unnoticed. You gave her up so you wouldn't have to miss out on your fun," Skye said bitterly.

"When I came back to Midgard, during that Tesseract debacle, I did try to find her. But, I was informed that her village no longer existed. That there had been some natural disaster."

"That was the cover story. The real truth was that her entire village was massacred to get to me. They killed everyone in that town to try to get me because I'm some sort of . . . . . half-alien freak," Skye groaned, as the memory of Coulson's words resurfaced.

"My dear, you are a product of two different realms, but you are special and unique, not a 'freak'. Would a normal Midgardian woman been able to do what you did today? As heartbroken as I was to see you lying there, I was also incredibly proud of what you did."

Skye didn't know what to say. "Thanks," she murmured half-heartedly.

"You are quite welcome, my dear. Why don't you rest now and I'll have a tray brought up from the kitchens. You must be famished."

Skye's stomach growled. "Sounds good. Do you have any aspirin or something? My head is killing me," she said as she sank down to lie in bed.

"I'll have a healer sent to attend to you. Rest now."

Skye nodded as she stifled a yawn and closed her eyes once again.

* * *

**Author's Note**- I can't believe this story has over 200 reviews! Thank you so very, very much for every single one of them. I can't tell you how excited I get when I read one of them! To know that you are enjoying this story so much really pushes me to write more and more for you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	25. Chapter 25

**Ch. 25**

The team on the Bus dropped both Ward and May off in Geneva, Switzerland. The two operatives were tasked to track down another source of iridium, while the rest of the team went back to Greenwich to try to visit Selvig in a mental institution. Jane Foster had resisted going to Selvig for weeks, worried that their inquiries would cause even more cracks in her mentor's fragile psyche. However, they were completely stalled in their efforts to build a Bifrost device and beginning to get desperate.

Ward felt more than a little uneasy having an overnight assignment with May. He'd done his best to avoid May the last few weeks, which was difficult when they were constantly running missions together. Overnight assignments together used to mean an alcohol-filled encounter, bodies entangling on messy hotel sheets. The rule was that they wouldn't talk about it the next day, that they could almost pretend it didn't happen.

But Ward was tired of pretending. Tired of running on autopilot. Tired of feeling empty and numb inside.

There was a knock at his hotel door. He sighed. Usually, he came to her room, always with a bottle of something strong and bitter. A bottle to work up the courage, a bottle to shift the responsibility. It began with a bottle. With the belief that it was just a one night stand.

But he came back. And she let him in. But not really. Not fully. She was always closed off, always keeping a part of herself solely to herself. And he couldn't live like that. He couldn't be with someone like that any longer.

Ward approached the door, but didn't open it, wanting desperately to avoid what was coming next.

"I need to come in," May said impatiently through the closed door.

"Look, I'm tired. Maybe we can just talk in the morning," Ward hedged.

"Let me in, Ward. We need to talk," May insisted firmly.

Ward reluctantly opened the door and let May inside. She sat down in the only chair in the corner of the room. Ward chose to stand rather than sit on the bed near her.

"We're not going to finish the Bifrost in time. It's already been three weeks. I know that it won't be completed any time soon," Ward said, trying to focus the upcoming conversation on the mission.

"That's not what I came in here to talk about," May said calmly.

Ward nodded and swallowed hard. "So . . . ," he began. "I know things have been a bit strained lately with what's happened with Skye. I'm sorry if I haven't really been there for you. We really haven't been alone since . . . It's just that . . . ," Ward gulped, groping to find the right words.

May stared at him. "Whatever we had together ended the second Skye got shot. It's just taken us a month to admit it."

Ward opened his mouth to say something, but just shut it abruptly.

"The way you looked at her, in the hospital; you've never looked at me that way, not even when we were . . . . ," May took a deep breath, looking down at her hands folded on her lap. "We started this thing for selfish reasons. To relieve the strain of holding in the Berserker rage, to manage stress, to have fun. But it's hardly been a grand love affair."

"I'm sorry."

May looked up at Ward with a wan smile. "No, you shouldn't be. I was the one who set up the rules, who tried to manage things, make it just a pleasant distraction. But it's over and we need to just move on," she said briskly.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't mean to . . ."

"Fall in love with Skye." May finished his sentence.

He winced, but didn't bother to deny the accusation.

"It might surprise you, but I'm not a stranger to having your heart overrule your head," she said gently.

"And you and Coulson?" Ward asked.

"We have some history. It remains to be seen if we will have a future," she said with a wry smile. "Now," she said, standing and walking towards the door, "you should get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Ward caught her arm to stay her before she could leave. "I really am sorry."

May reached up and cupped Ward's cheek, a small nostalgic smile playing across her lips. "So am I," she sighed. "So am I."

She quickly dropped her hand and straightened her shoulders. "See you in the morning," she called out as walked out the door.

* * *

**Author's** **Note**- I can't believe the hiatus is finally over and we are finally getting another Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode tonight. I won't get to watch it until Wednesday night, so I beg you, no spoilers please!


	26. Chapter 26

**Ch. 26**

The next morning after the scare at the market, Skye dutifully trained with Volstagg. It was a bit of a mess, since she couldn't even lift the battle axe that was his preferred weapon and his broadsword was no less heavy. They finally settled on some basic self-defense methods, similar to what Ward taught her.

Volstagg was curt with her, never looking her in the eye, so unlike his usual cheery demeanor. Skye felt on edge around him and was desperate to smooth things over.

"I'm sorry . . . about Fandral. I didn't mean to get him in trouble."

Volstagg straightened from his defensive crouch for training. "He only just missed getting thrown in the dungeons. If Loki didn't need him to train the troops, he'd be living out the rest of his days down there."

"And you?"

"A dire warning not to cross him again. I've got a wife and family; I've got no room for disobedience to our king," the last word dripping with venom.

Skye took a deep breath, deciding to press for the answers that Fandral always avoided giving her. "Why haven't Hogun and Sif returned from Vanaheim? What's wrong?" Skye asked.

Volstagg curled his lip in disgust. "Your father will never let the Warriors Three and Sif reunite. It's our punishment. Centuries as friends and now, forever apart."

"Why?"

"When Thor was first banished to Earth, Odin went into Odinsleep and Loki ascended to the throne. We all asked him to rescind the punishment, to let his brother come back home, but he refused, most likely in an irrational attempt to cling to the crown. We convinced Heimdall to let us travel to Earth to bring Thor home. To this day, Loki sees this as the ultimate betrayal, the day we chose Thor over him," Volstagg said thoughtfully.

"Were you all friends before?"

"Perhaps more with Thor than Loki. Loki was always known for his tricks and you never knew when you were going to be on the receiving end of them. Puts one on edge. Still, at the very least we were companions, comrades in arms. We fought together countless times over the centuries. I've no idea how many times we've saved each other's lives. And now this."

The look on his face was unspeakably sad and Skye shifted uncomfortably as she witnessed his private grief over the loss of his friendships.

"Before I came, did he have any friends or anything? When we eat meals together, it's just him and me. What did he do before I was brought to Asgard?"

"Why do you think you are here? He has some advisors, but they are hardly confidantes. A lonelier man I have never met. He's got the throne and no one to share it with. No friends, no queen. What's the use of it all if you end up all alone?"

"But, I'm leaving in a week," Skye insisted.

"Are you? Are you sure he's really going to let you go? With you, he has a family, a child to pass it all down to. Why would he give that all up?"

"He promised me. He promised that I could go back in a week," she repeated firmly.

"Well, then, of course, I am sure that the king will keep his promises. He is such a truthful and forthright individual," he said sarcastically. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "We should resume our training."

00000

After their lunch together, when the servants had vacated the hall for their magic lessons, Skye joined Loki in the middle of the room. She was still a bit sore and achy after the previous day's exertions, although the healers were able to repair the majority of whatever damage she had done. Loki had promised her over breakfast that she would soon be able to do such illusions without similar consequences, however, she needed to try to slowly stretch her abilities, and not push herself quite so hard.

"I have a question, before we begin," she said nervously.

"By all means, my dear. Ask away," he said reasonably.

"The men yesterday. The ones that tried to . . . take me. They called you 'the usurper'."

Loki grinned. "Ah, well. There are some in the kingdom who maintain that I provoked our former king into falling into Odinsleep and that I am using artificial means to keep him there."

"And did you?" Skye asked carefully.

"Well . . . . he was in need of nap. He had gotten quite cranky," Loki smirked.

"You did that? To your own father?" Skye was stricken at the thought.

"Oh, no, my dear, I killed my father. Laufry was king of the Jotuns and I destroyed him in a childish attempt to impress Odin. Although it was no more than he deserved for leaving me to die of exposure as an infant."

"So, Odin actually saved you and you repaid him by what? Putting him in a coma and stealing his throne?" Skye's voice rose with every word.

"My whole life, Odin told me that I was born to be a king, but he lied, because it was always going to be Thor. And not because he was older. Not because he was the 'worthy son'. Because Odin would never allow a Frost Giant to wear Asgard's crown," he said, the bitterness seeping into every word.

"Why? What's so bad about the Frost Giants?"

"You want to see? Fine, my dear. You may regret it." His words came out through clenched teeth. He waved his hand and a Frost Giant appeared in the middle room.

Skye took a step back, more out of surprise than anything else.

"See, this is the monster that Asgardians tell their children about. Be good or a Frost Giant will come and carry you off in the middle of the night. Be obedient or they'll crunch your bones with their razor sharp teeth. That is what I am! That is my legacy!" he screamed, shaking in rage as he let the illusion shimmer away.

"And you hate them! You hate all of them enough to wipe them out of existence!" Skye yelled back.

"Yes!" he hissed.

"So, do you hate me? I'm half Frost Giant, aren't I? Do you hate me?" Skye pressed.

Loki's head jerked back as though he'd been struck. "No. No. No." His words tumbled out as he rushed to her, holding her. "I could never hate you."

She pushed against him gently. "Don't you see? If you hate the Frost Giants for simply being Frost Giants, then you hate me."

Loki let go, his hands dropping to his sides. "The Frost Giants waged terrible wars against Asgard, committed unspeakable atrocities."

"But you didn't aim the Bifrost at just the warriors. You tried to rip apart all of Jotunheim. Women, children, people like me. Don't you see? You might as well have tried to kill me."

Loki shook his head, his eyes shiny with unwept tears. "I never meant to . . . I didn't think of it that way," he said, gulping for breath.

"No, you just let your anger and rage control you. How many hundreds died on Jotunheim?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

"You're the king. Shouldn't you know?"

He nodded slowly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Then don't tell me that you hate the blood flowing through my veins. That you would try to kill every one of my kind."

"You're right," Loki said. "You're right." He gave her a small smile. "You are quite wise for someone so very young."

"Thanks," Skye said, letting out a shaky breath.

"Would you still like to continue your lesson for this afternoon?" Loki asked, his tone strangely hesitant.

"Sure. I'd love to learn how to do that Frost Giant illusion." Skye desperately wanted to lighten the mood, ease the tension that was so thick in the room. She gave Loki a small smile. "Imagine doing that in the middle of a covert ops."

Loki chuckled softly. "In time, my dear. In time."

* * *

**Author's Note**- I still haven't gotten to see the new episode! I can't wait. Hopefully, by tonight! Please, please no spoilers. I am so looking forward to seeing it!


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch. 27**

The rest of the magic lesson that afternoon with Loki went surprisingly well. Skye noticed he was even gentler with her, not quite so impatient. He showed her a few different techniques to help her focus her power, ways she'd be able to maintain an illusion without passing out afterwards. She was grateful for the lessons, since fainting during an undercover mission was definitely a liability. She spent the rest of her afternoon practicing in her room, trying one type of small smoke illusion after another and she was surprised at how well things were going.

Dinner with Loki, however, was subdued. He was pensive and quiet, not his usual charming self.

"Are you . . . . are you alright?" she asked when they had reached dessert and he hadn't said more than ten words to her.

"One thousand eight hundred and seventy-two," he said quietly.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"The death toll on Jotunheim. One thousand eight hundred and seventy-two," he repeated.

"Oh." Skye didn't know what to say.

"I asked one of my advisors. He didn't know. None of my advisors knew. I finally rode out to the Observatory and asked Heimdall."

Loki took a steadying breath. "I was so very angry. Angry at Thor, angry at Odin, angry at Laufry, angry at finding out I was a . . . . ." He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Are you sorry? That you did it?" Skye's voice was soft, her words tentative and faltering.

"What good does it do to be sorry? Repentance doesn't bring back the dead." There was a twisted bitterness in his tone.

Skye chose her next words carefully. "You're right. You're right. You can't change the past. But you can change the future."

"The future?"

"How you treat the Jotuns and Jotunheim from now on."

"You know, they threatened war, when they found I had escaped my prison sentence and now was king of Asgard." He grinned to himself.

"What did you do?"

"I reminded them that with Laufry dead, I was technically the next in line for the throne, and that if they pressed the point, I'd do my level best to rule over both realms. They quieted down after that."

"Will you leave them alone now?"

"As long as they prove no direct threat to Asgard, I see no reason to have any more dealings with them," Loki said enigmatically.

Skye let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It wasn't much. But it was a start.

00000

Later on that night, Skye was restless. She couldn't sleep. The events from the past few days, with the attempted kidnapping, the rapid expansion of her powers and Loki's revelations about his past had overwhelmed her.

She took out her phone. She had snatched it to take with her, neglecting to bring her charger in her haste. Not that there were any comparable electrical outlets around Asgard anyway. She had taken a few photos the first few days on Asgard, making sure to turn it off as soon as she could to conserve the battery.

She noticed, however, that instead of taking pictures lately, she was looking at old photos from the Bus more and more. There were a ton of her goofing around with FitzSimmons, giving Leo a stuffed monkey, eating ice cream with Jemma. There were a few of Ward that seemed to tug at her heart a bit, as she never noticed before how serious he was in each one, not even a ghost of a smile gracing his lips. She even had one of Coulson next to Lola, showing her off like a game show hostess. She was upset when she realized she didn't have even one proper photo of May; she was only visible as a figure walking in the background.

That night, when she tried to turn on the phone, in her nightly ritual to soothe herself to sleep, it wouldn't come on; its battery finally dead despite how very careful Skye had been. She left it on her bed and shrugged on a long shawl to go walking around the palace. She knew now that sleep would be hours off and she wanted to see the night sky.

After a few minutes, she found a landing that led to an outside balcony overlooking Asgard and more stars than Skye had ever seen in her whole life. She leaned against the stone railing, letting the cold seep into her skin. She tried to figure out which one of the stars would be the sun, her sun, but after all these weeks she still couldn't find it.

Skye began to cry.

Out of frustration.

Out of loneliness.

She felt so torn. On Asgard, she did have a type of family. She was starting to fit in. Starting to adjust.

But she missed being back home so badly it almost hurt physically. She missed razzing Fitzsimmons. She missed feeling that she was helping out the team.

She missed Ward.

She didn't like to admit it. Not even to herself. Having a crush on your S.O. was ridiculous. And it wasn't like he ever gave her any real indication that he felt the same way.

It wasn't the first time Skye had feelings for someone who didn't return them. She'd cope, she told herself. She'd cope.

"Now, what is this? We can't have tears marring the most perfect visage in all of the Nine Realms."

Skye smiled in spite of herself. Fandral always knew what to say.

She turned and he came to stand in front of her.

"What is it, my dear Skye? What is it that leaves you so hopelessly sad on such a beautiful night?"

"I . . .," Skye began, but she couldn't continue as violent sobs began to rack her body.

He closed the gap between them, holding her as she wept. He just held her and murmured soft words of comfort while she cried.

Finally, after minutes of sobbing, she quieted. She looked up at him and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

After a moment or two, when nothing happened, she opened her eyes, incredulous and saw Fandral smiling down indulgently at her.

"I would not have our first kiss flavored by the taste of your tears. Grant me that small bit of honor. Even given my rakish reputation, I would have our first true embrace be one of joy, not tinged in sorrow. You are vulnerable and I would not take advantage of the situation, despite how tempted I might be."

Skye's heart broke a bit at the kindness of his words, at the strength of his restraint.

He dropped his hands to his sides and took a step back. "Now my dear, please tell what leaves you so melancholy."

"I guess, I just miss everyone back home. I don't know how they are doing."

"I should not mention this. Indeed, I would most likely be flogged for even being here with you. However, have you considered asking Heimdall how your friends are faring? He can see all. He might be able to put your mind at ease."

Her face brightened at the thought. "That's a great idea. Thank you! I'll go now."

He caught her hand, kissing it. "Your smile is all the thanks I need. Take care, my dear Skye. I would join you, but it would be bad for both of us if I were found in your company."

"Good-bye, Fandral, and thank you."

0000

An hour later, she was entering the Observatory, her horse, Midnight, waiting patiently on the bridge. She steeled herself for her conversation with Heimdall. She hoped she'd be able to convince him to help.

"Um . . . . hi, Heimdall." His back was turned to her as he gazed at the stars.

"Hello, your Highness." His voice was even deeper and richer than she remembered. When he turned, she began to have doubts about her plan.

"So. . . . I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"A favor? Such as looking in on your friends?"

"You already know?"

"I see all," he said simply.

"Will you? Look in on them and tell me how they are doing?"

"Very well," he paused and looked back at the stars as Skye crept closer to him. A moment or two passed. "They are concerned. They are more than concerned. They are frantic. They are certain that you are in grave danger."

"But . . . but, I'm okay," Skye stammered. "Isn't there any way to let them know that I'm okay?"

Heimdall looked at her, his face full of pity. "There is one way. Although, I'm not sure that the king would approve."

"Please, please, will you help me?"

Heimdall smiled very briefly. "Very well."

00000

"Agent Coulson, you asked me to monitor any S.H.I.E.L.D. reports for any mention of the Bifrost," Fitz said breathlessly after he raced to the lounge where the majority of the team was already assembled. He handed a tablet to Coulson.

Coulson stared at it and his eyes widened. He looked up at the group around him. "There's been another Bifrost inscription. Here's the translation. 'Hi, A. C. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'll be back in a week. Skye.'"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold up." Darcy put up her hands in disbelief. "Did she just use the flippin' Bifrost to text you? That chick is hella cool. I really got to meet her. I can't wait for her to come back."

"Neither can we." Coulson put down the tablet, not feeling as reassured as he had hoped. "Neither can we."

* * *

**Author's Note**- I finally saw this week's episode and I loved it! What did you all think?


	28. Chapter 28

**Ch.28**

For the next few nights, Skye met Fandral out at the balcony. He kept his distance, perhaps because he knew she was leaving soon, perhaps out of an exaggerated sense of honor. He never touched her except to kiss her hand. He kept her entertained with stories of his past, of the grand adventures he had gone on with Thor, Loki, and the rest of his friends. She noticed that he seemed to have been closer to Loki than Volstagg had been. Perhaps Fandral appreciated Loki's mischievous nature more than he did.

It was good to hear stories about how her father was before. Before he tried to disrupt Thor's coronation. Before the Destroyer and the Bifrost. Before the Tesseract. Back when he was just a younger brother, just a son, just a prince, just someone's friend.

She tried to hold onto those stories when she thought of her father. Hold onto someone else's memories of him as a different man. And yet, her mind would flash back to the story Coulson told of her mother's village and wondered how different he really was from the men that came in and killed everyone there. Did they justify their actions in their own mind just like Loki always did? Did they minimize what they did as simply collateral damage?

Whenever she thought about going back to Earth, she became more and more confused. She had realized with a start, that she was no longer the same person as she was when she first came to Asgard. She had changed. Her time with her father, her knowledge of her true identity shifted something inside of her. And, she had a small, cold seed of doubt growing inside of her. Heimdall had told her that everyone on the Bus was frantic for her return, but somehow, she was still worried. Would they really accept her back on the team, knowing who her father was? Knowing what he had done?

00000

Skye smiled over to Loki as the servants took away their plates and vacated the chamber. She had been looking forward to this lesson all day long. She was excited to show Loki how she had learned to make the smoke illusion move and spread. She was able now to fill her entire chamber with it with ease. No headache. No exhaustion afterwards.

"Before we begin, my dear, I was wondering if you might be able to do me a favor. There is a wonderful tome in the library that delves into some of the subtler forms of magic that I'd like to teach you. Would you be a dear and fetch it for me? Here is the name." Loki handed her a small piece of paper.

Skye nodded as she took it. From time to time, he asked her to get one book or another from his private massive library. The servants were forbidden to touch the books, as Loki didn't want the information in the various magic books to be widely known. She didn't mind running the errand as Loki's library was one of her favorite rooms in the palace.

00000

A few minutes later, Skye entered the library and began to search for the book in question. Loki had no discernible order to his enormous collection and sometimes she spent nearly an hour trying to find a particular book he wanted.

She was so intent on her task, that she didn't immediately grasp that she wasn't alone in the room. There was a long sofa and armchair at one end of the library, facing a massive stone fireplace. She heard muffled sounds, which surprised her, as she had never seen another soul in the library. As she crept closer, she realized there were two people on the sofa, a man and a woman, locked in a passionate embrace, whispering fervent words to each other.

After a second, she recognized them. Her stomach sank.

It was Fandral. And Halla, her maid.

She backed away as quickly as she could before they could see her. She tore down the corridors of the palace, returning to the hall where Loki was waiting for her.

"That was quick," Loki observed dryly. "Where is the book? My, you seem quite overwrought."

"I . . . saw Fandral. He was with my maid." She fought to keep her tears at bay. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry over him.

"You allowed yourself to form an attachment to him. You needed to be reminded of what he really is."

"You . . . you knew. You sent me to the library, knowing that I would walk in on them." Skye began to clench her fists in anger.

"I had warned you, my dear, that an infatuation with Fandral would end up this way." Loki sighed, "He is such an unsuitable match for you that I would much rather have that Midgardian as my son-in-law."

"Ward . . . we're not . . . I mean, he doesn't . . . "

"My dear, I am over one thousand years old and if there is one thing I have learned, it is that all real love is based on sacrifice. My mother," he paused a bit and swallowed hard, "sacrificed her life, out of love, to protect this kingdom and to protect Thor's beloved Jane. Your Ward launched himself at me to protect you, even knowing he had no feasible chance at success. That, my dear, is love."

"May attacked you, too," Skye pointed out, her anger at Loki seeping away.

"That she did. Not all love is romantic. It is obvious that she cares for you as if you were her own daughter. Even your Agent Coulson showed how highly he regarded you by coming to Asgard and placing himself in my debt."

She sat there for a moment, digesting Loki's words. "Well, even if Ward 'loves' me, why do you keep calling him son-in-law? I mean, we haven't even dated yet."

"Tell me, my dear, how old is he?"

"Thirty-one."

"Your kind rarely makes it to one hundred. And, I take it that his line of work is quite dangerous. A third of his life is already over. Time passes so quickly, my dear. Every moment you have together is precious. Why would you hesitate?"

"Wait. I'm confused. On the one hand, you want me to stay here on Asgard with you and on the other, you want me to go back to Earth and marry Ward? I don't understand." Skye stared up at Loki.

"Skye, I am your father. I would love for you to stay here on Asgard with me. I believe that you will grow to love this kingdom as I do. However, I would never stand in the way of your happiness. And, there is always a third option."

"A third option?"

Loki smiled smugly. "I am sure you could convince the young man to come and live with you here on Asgard. It's not every day that a man marries into royalty."

* * *

**Author's Note**- 250 reviews! You are all beyond amazing. Do you have any idea how excited I get whenever I see a new one? To know that you are enjoying and connecting with this story is an immense joy. Thank you so very, very much!


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch. 29**

"Now, you had mentioned wanting to show me a new extension of your skill?" Loki clearly wanted to change the subject and begin their lesson.

Skye nodded. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, focusing on bending and shaping her will. Slowly, the entire great hall that they were in was covered in an undulating thick fog. The best part was that she felt no ill effects, no undue strain.

"Excellent!" Loki clapped his hands in glee. "I am quite impressed. I had thought it would take you years to progress to this level. You truly do have an innate talent."

Skye dropped the illusion and grinned at the compliment.

"Your grandmother would have been so very proud of you. What a remarkable young woman you are."

"Thank you. I had a good teacher."

"The best," Loki said with a smug smile.

00000

Skye was surprised that Arnleif was in her rooms after her lessons with Loki, although a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to see Halla. She didn't know how she'd be able to face the maid without imagining her in Fandral's embrace.

"Hello, Arnleif; it's good to see you." Skye smiled briefly. Arnleif mostly worked the night shift at the palace and, as such, Skye rarely saw her.

"Hello, your Highness. I'll be covering for Halla the rest of the day. She's out ill."

_Serves her right_, Skye thought darkly.

"Out ill?" Skye strove to keep her voice steady.

"Yes, your Highness. She went to see the healers right before midday. She's been there ever since. She and her husband are expecting, you see, and there are a few concerns about the baby. She's been there under observation ever since. I just came from seeing her."

Skye's head spun in confusion. How could Halla have been at the healers and also with Fandral? She knew what she saw.

Her heart began to thud painfully in her chest as she ran the words through once more.

She knew what she _**saw**_.

Loki. The master of illusion.

Loki. Who had warned her about Fandral repeatedly.

Loki. Who had sent her to the library.

She ran out of her rooms, careened down one corridor after another and finally found Loki's council room. She flung open the massive doors and skidded to a halt in front of a long table with ten or so advisors along with Loki.

"Out, all of you!" Skye yelled, her chest heaving from running so hard.

There were a chorus of angry shouts from the council.

"I am Skye, the royal princess of Asgard, and I say OUT!" she shouted over their protests.

The group looked towards Loki, who gave a brief nod.

Within a minute, the chamber was empty, save the both of them.

"I do hope you have a good excuse for that little display of yours." Loki looked at her calmly and cocked an eyebrow.

"Halla's been at the healers since lunch. She wasn't in the library with Fandral. She's married with a baby on the way. She probably doesn't even know him." Her words came out in an angry rush, tumbling over each other.

"Ah, well. A miscalculation on my part. I probably should have chosen someone you didn't know. I had hoped a more personal betrayal would have struck home a little harder."

"You tricked me, Loki. Why did you do that?" Skye took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down.

"Fandral is well-known for his predilection for seduction. When you met him that first night, all disheveled, where do you think he had been? Why do you think he was wandering the halls so late at night? He's a predator, Skye. He'll use just the right words and just the right tone to tear down your defenses and leave you at his mercy. I've seen countless women fall prey to his form of conquest over the centuries. And, once you've given in, once you believe he truly cares about you, he'll get bored and leave you. All he cares about is the hunt. The chase."

"You didn't have to lie to me."

"I warned you time and time again, my dear, and you wouldn't listen to me. I am your father. I had to protect you. I had to teach you a lesson. Better a little pain now than a broken heart later on."

Skye shook her head and each word came out slowly. Painfully. "It's never going to end with you. The deception. The deceit. I want to be able to trust you. But how many times will you trick and lie to me, even if you think it's for my own good? I've got to go back to Earth. You've got to send me back. Now."

"The agreement was for one month," Loki countered.

"Which is up in a few days. But, I want to go home now. Am I your daughter or your prisoner, Loki? If I am your daughter, take me home now."

"This is your home," Loki pled, the desperation creeping into his voice.

"No, it isn't. I tried. I really did. But this isn't my home." Skye was firm.

"So, then, am I not your father?"

Skye took a deep breath. "You are. But this is not my home. It's yours."

Loki paused for a moment. "Very well then. Collect your things. We shall return to Midgard within the hour."


	30. Chapter 30

**Ch. 30**

Skye looked over her room in the palace one more time. She knew, without a doubt, she'd never live in such a beautiful place again. But, she was ready to go.

Arnleif helped her pack; they needed an enormous wooden trunk to hold all the souvenirs she had gotten for her friends. As she changed back into the jeans and oversized T-shirt she had worn on her trip to Asgard, she realized with a start that the clothes no longer felt as normal and natural as before, that she longed for the beautiful silk dresses she wore for dining and even the loose linen tops and pants that she had for training and riding. At first, she had considered leaving her Asgardian clothes behind, but she found that she couldn't part with them and folded them carefully before laying them gently on top of the souvenirs in the trunk.

Once they had finished, Arnleif called a pair of guards to help carry the massive trunk to the Observatory. Skye gave Arnleif a quick hug good-bye as she tucked her phone in her pocket and asked her to thank Halla for her.

000000

"You don't need to come with me." Skye dismounted Midnight at the Observatory. She gave her horse one last affectionate pat and nodded to the guards who carried the huge trunk inside.

"How ever will you ever manage with that trunk if I am not there to assist you?" Loki looked at her with a sardonic grin as he lowered himself from Odin's horse, Sleipnir.

"So, you are travelling all the way to Earth just to help me with my luggage?" Skye couldn't help but smile. She was no longer furious with Loki, just resigned and somewhat sad.

"Despite all my faults, I would not leave you in the hands of my enemies without first assuring myself of your safety." Loki followed her up the steps to the Observatory.

Skye turned to look at Loki. "They are not your enemies."

"Well, you must admit, they are hardly my friends."

Skye had no answer for that and decided instead to try to mentally prepare herself for the up-coming roller coaster ride that was the Bifrost trip.

"Heimdall," Loki began, "Could you please locate Agent Coulson and his team?"

Heimdall nodded gravely. "As you command, your Majesty." He peered into the swirling starry sky before them.

After a moment, he said, "I have found them. They are all on their transport together parked at an airfield in New Mexico near the original Bifrost site."

"Excellent! Please have us delivered to the original Bifrost coordinates. We have a vehicle waiting there for us."

"Wait! Why would Lola still be there? Didn't Coulson pick it up?" Skye looked at Loki.

"I am sure he would have, if I had ever dropped the cloaking spell. Do not worry; his precious vehicle will be in pristine condition once we return in it."

"You stole Lola! For a month!"

"Actually, technically, you stole Coulson's vehicle. You were the one who took the keys, the one who drove it to the Bifrost. I merely kept it cloaked so that it would remain hidden and, in my benevolence, I protected it from the harsh desert conditions."

Skye rolled her eyes. He always had an answer for everything, an excuse for his actions. "Fine, let's just go."

"Heimdall, if you will do the honors." Loki easily lifted the heavy trunk to hold it in his hands.

"Yes, your Majesty."

All of a sudden, Skye was engulfed in a swirling mass of light. For several seconds, her eyes blurred and her head ached as her brain scrambled to make sense of what she was seeing and feeling.

With a whoosh, they arrived to a contingent of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pointing their weapons at them. Loki smirked at the operatives barking orders at them, and just as quickly, Skye felt the air shift around them. The agents looked blurry to her and they began to frantically look around them.

"I have cloaked us, my dear." Loki pointed to Lola off to one side.

True to his word, the vehicle was in mint condition, not suffering from any ill effects from being left in the desert for nearly a month. Loki grabbed the trunk and followed Skye to the car. She found the keys right where she had left them for Coulson, tucked in the driver's side sun visor. She opened the trunk of the car and Loki awkwardly crammed her luggage in the back. The massive trunk stuck out of back, but Skye figured they would make it to the plane.

00000

"Sir," Fitz had run to Coulson's office and was breathless from the effort. "There's been another Bifrost incursion reported by the Puente Antiguo operatives. They say they saw Loki with a young dark-haired woman before he disappeared."

"Skye?"

"That's who it seems to be from the description."

"There's still a few days until it's been a month. Something's up. Alert the rest of the team."

As Fitz left, Coulson tried to focus on the problem at hand. What was Loki doing here early? What had he done to Skye these past few weeks? He shuddered at the thought.

00000

Skye drove Lola into the open cargo bay. She followed Loki into the lounge. "Shouldn't we decloak or something?"

"Very well," he said and in an instant, they were visible to May and Ward who were reviewing a report on the couch.

Ward looked up and clenched his teeth as he stood. "Sir, they're here!" he shouted.

"Step away from Loki, Skye," May said as she began to circle around them slowly.

"Why? It's fine. It's okay. He won't hurt me."

"Skye, he isn't your father. Now, step away from him." Ward never took his eyes off Loki.

"Of course I am her father. You think I am in the habit of whisking people away to live in the palace on a whim?" Loki gave them a bemused smile.

"No one knows what your motivations are anymore. Lady Skye, please step away from my brother," came a booming voice behind them.

Skye was confused, but slowly edged away from Loki towards Ward.

"Thor," Loki said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," Coulson said smugly as he entered the lounge along with Fitzsimmons. "I called him in after you told me about the fact he was staying with Jane. I never would have known of his whereabouts if you hadn't told me. I really must thank you for that."

Loki winced at his words, but quickly recovered. "You see, my dear, why I was concerned about returning you to this brainless lot. You can just feel the violence in the air. They are just itching to attack." Loki crossed his arms and smirked.

"You are not Skye's father," Coulson said firmly. "Thor told us the truth."

"And you believed this witless oaf." Loki gestured towards Thor who gripped Mjolnir tightly. "Oh dear, it does seem that you were misinformed. I am most definitely Skye's father. Tell me, is there no way to determine paternity in this primitive realm of yours?"

"We could do a cheek swab test?" Simmons offered meekly.

"Finally, a voice of reason. And will this test prove that Skye is my daughter?" Loki inquired.

Simmons nodded. "I have all we need in the lab. It should only take a few minutes."

"Excellent. What a sensible young woman. Let us proceed." Loki followed Simmons and Skye, with the rest of the team and Thor following, to the lab were Darcy and Jane were working.

"Um, if you'll just sit down," Simmons began nervously as she showed Loki to a chair. She busied herself with retrieving the testing equipment.

"Loki," Jane said evenly when she saw him.

"Ah, Jane Foster, Thor's beloved. It does seem that everyone has come for this little reunion. Did you tell them, Jane Foster, how I saved your life, twice on Svartalfheim? Or do they only know of my many misdeeds?"

"I . . . " she began.

"Do not try to reason with him, Jane. He will only twist your words to his own advantage." Thor put a protective arm around Jane and glared at his brother.

"Skye, I'll need a sample from you, too," Simmons added.

Skye walked over to take a seat next to Loki, but Ward caught her arm. "Why don't you sit over there?" he suggested, pointing at a chair on the opposite side of the room next to Darcy.

"Fine," she huffed. "This is ridiculous. I've been with him for a month. He hasn't hurt me. I'm okay."

"You mean he kidnapped you for a month, Skye," Coulson said pointedly, his arms crossed as he stared daggers at Loki.

"Oh, there was no kidnapping. She came with me willingly," Loki pointed out.

"What?" Ward asked sharply.

"He said he had answers. I wanted to know about my past," Skye admitted sheepishly.

"We . . . .we were worried sick about you. We've been working ourselves into an exhaustion just to try to create a Bifrost device to come and get you," Fitz had worked himself into a frenzy, but then deflated when he glanced over at Loki, "and I probably shouldn't have mentioned that in front of the evil mastermind."

"A Bifrost device. How very useful," Loki said with a sly smile.

Simmons approached him skittishly with a long Q-tip. "Now, if you'll just open your mouth, I'll use this to scrap along the inside of your cheek to get enough DNA to compare to Skye's in order to determine paternity."

She walked nervously towards him. "Oh my dear, I don't bite," Loki purred and then grinned at her wolfishly, "Unless you'd like me to."

"Dude, no offense, but your dad's kinda hot," Darcy whispered to Skye.

"Who are you?" Skye asked, bewildered.

"Oh, hi," Darcy said, grinning and giving Skye a little wave. "I'm Darcy, your uncle's girlfriend's intern." Darcy chucked at Skye confused look. "It's a bit complicated."

Simmons approached Skye and got a sample from her. "Alright, it should take a few minutes for everything to process."

"What happened to Father? Why are you on Asgard's throne?" Thor asked Loki.

"Odin fell into Odinsleep. Since you formally abdicated the throne, I was next in line. Given the recent disruption in the Nine Realms, the advisory council thought it unwise to leave Asgard without a ruler."

"Odinsleep?"

"Well, you remember how weak he was, how erratic his behavior was before the ambush with Malekith," Loki looked over at Skye and pursed his lips. "He was near death from the strain, from putting it off. I forced him into Odinsleep for his own good. He'll need to rest for several decades to restore his strength at this point."

Thor nodded grimly. It hadn't escaped his notice that his father had grown increasingly weary and frail. "So, you did not die on Svartalfheim?"

"Well, you did promise life imprisonment after we had completed our revenge. You'll forgive me if I did my best to avoid that fate."

"And Asgard? How does it fare under your rule?" Thor asked, earnestly.

"Ask your niece. She was there for nearly a month. She can tell you," Loki offered.

All eyes turned to Skye. "Honestly, I don't have much experience with monarchy, more a democracy kind of gal, but he seemed to be doing well. I mean he was always meeting with his advisors, forming treaties and agreements with the other realms. He seemed to care about Asgard."

Thor looked at Loki thoughtfully. "You will forgive me if I desire to see your benevolent rule with my own eyes."

Loki winced a bit at having his words thrown back at him. "Of course," he grinned, but his smile did not reach his eyes.

"I've got the results," Simmons said triumphantly.

"And?" Coulson asked with baited breath.

"It's a match. Loki is Skye's father."

Coulson felt something inside of him shatter. Skye was really the daughter of the man that killed him. He realized that for these past few weeks he was clinging to the hope that Thor was right. The thought of her permanently tied to that genocidal madman turned Coulson's stomach.

"See, I told you. So, did you guys ever get the Clarivoyant? You know, the guy who ordered Quinn to shoot me?" Skye asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"No, we've been a bit busy," May said tersely.

"We've been keeping up with the S.H.I.E.L.D. reports, but they still haven't tracked him down," Ward explained.

"This Clarivoyant ordered your murder? And he still hasn't been apprehended?" Loki asked as he stood. "You are hardly safe here."

"We'll protect her," Ward affirmed, moving to stand between Loki and Skye.

"Yes, you did a marvelous job of it earlier. How many times did that Quinn shoot her? And where exactly were you when that happened?" Loki sneered.

"I'm not going back," Skye said firmly.

"And I am not leaving you here to be slaughtered," Loki replied.

"Wait, wait, wait. I've got an idea," Darcy said, jumping off her stool and putting up her hands.

As she explained her plan, Loki smiled in spite of himself. "What a clever young lady." His eyes traveled her form and he smiled in appreciation of her beauty. "What is your name again?"

* * *

Author's Note - Only one more chapter to go! We'll find out about Darcy's plan in the next chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch. 31**

An hour later, Thor and Loki returned from their errand, a gagged and manacled middle-aged man on a long chain trailing behind them.

"So, that's the Clairvoyant?" Fitz asked as Loki brought him into the lounge where the rest of the group had assembled.

Everyone stared at the prisoner. He was just so ordinary, almost boring. Average height, average weight, brown hair and eyes, black horn-rimmed glasses. You would pass on the street a thousand times and never even realize it.

"Yes, it is. It was quite easy to find him. They may have had a Clairvoyant, but we have a Heimdall." Loki turned to bow to Darcy. "Thank you again, my dear, for the suggestion."

"No problem." She grinned at Loki.

"Owww," Darcy said as Jane nudged her in the ribs. "What? He's hot."

"He's under a life sentence for multiple murders," Jane hissed softly to her.

"Half the guys I've dated have a rap sheet," Darcy said dismissively as Jane rolled her eyes.

"So, now what?" May asked. "I take it you aren't going to hand him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody."

"He is not of your realm. He does not belong here," Thor explained gently.

"What is he?" Simmons asked, clearly intrigued.

"A norn. They are usually female. He is the first male one I have ever come across. Norns have the ability to shape the future, change your fate," Thor said.

"Only this one does not possess the ability to change the future. He can only see it. That is why he was banished from his realm and disgraced. However, predicting the future does have its advantages, especially here. He had hoped that by injuring Skye, he would be able to ascertain the cause of Agent Coulson's regeneration," Loki explained

"If he can see the future, why wasn't he able to anticipate that Coulson was going to go to Asgard or that you and Thor were coming after him?" Ward asked.

"He can only focus on one realm at a time. The regeneration, his trip to Asgard, and Loki and I pursuing him all pertained to another realm. He was, quite literally, blinded to it."

"Where are you taking him?" Coulson demanded.

"You are unable to hold him successfully on your world. He must be kept on Asgard," Thor said patiently.

"You're letting Loki leave with him? What about Centipede? We need to interrogate him," Ward insisted.

"Without him, his organization is in a shambles. I will conduct a thorough investigation myself and relate any pertinent details I discover via the Bifrost," Loki assured him with a grin.

"Sir," May said quietly to Coulson, "are you sure it's a good idea to let Loki get his hands on someone who can tell the future? He could be a powerful weapon."

Coulson looked at both Loki and Thor. Against one of them, maybe they had a chance, but definitely not both. "It doesn't look like we have much of a choice."

Thor crossed the room to hold Jane's hands. "I must accompany my brother back to Asgard, at least for a little while, to make sure that the prisoner is secured and that Asgard is thriving under Loki's rule."

Jane nodded bravely and he gently leaned down and kissed her.

"Well, that's just great. You two are just going to go swanning off and leave us with this great big mess," Fitz complained bitterly.

"And what mess, exactly, are you referring to?" Loki inquired acidly.

"We are all about to get fired from S.H.I.E.L.D. over everything that we've done to help Skye. And Director Fury is, well, furious at us."

"Oh, Director Fury. How delightful. Do you have some way to contact him? I'd love to speak with him and sort this all out," Loki grinned.

Fitz looked over at Coulson, who just shrugged his shoulders and then nodded. Fitz spent the next few minutes patching a secure video call through to Director Fury.

"Now, what's this about Loki?" Fury barked at Coulson.

Loki stepped into view. "That's King Loki to you."

Fury visibly tensed. "What are you doing on Earth?"

"Just returning my daughter to her group of friends. It seems as though there was a bit of confusion I needed to clear up. I take it that you are eager that Asgard and Midgard remain on good terms. That we remain allies?"

"Yes," Fury said slowly.

"Excellent. Then, I am sure that you will not hold the actions my daughter's team took to insure her wellbeing against them. I am sure that you will fully reinstate them without any blemish on their record."

"Are you threatening me, Loki?"

"Not threatening, Director Fury, just making sure that if I leave my beloved daughter on Midgard she will be treated with all the care and respect royalty from Asgard would expect. That would extend to the rest of her team."

Skye tiptoed over to Loki and whispered in his ear.

"Ah, yes," Loki continued, "I am also sure that S.H.I.E.L.D. will authorize a pay raise for this team as well as fully fund Dr. Foster's research." Loki saw Darcy waving frantically off-screen and pointing to herself. He shook his head and bit back a laugh. "That, of course, includes paying for her assistant, Miss Lewis."

"Any more ransom demands?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you wound me. I am merely trying to reassure myself that my daughter will be in the best of hands. I would not want to have to return to Midgard. I will have Heimdall constantly monitoring her to make sure that all is well."

"Okay. Fine. If that's what it takes to get you to leave," Fury bit out through clenched teeth.

"Excellent. I hope that we never need see each other again," Loki threatened darkly.

"Believe me. The feeling is mutual." Fury cut the connection.

"Thanks, dad," Skye said, tentatively as she approached him once again. It was the first time she had ever said it aloud to him.

"You are most welcome, my dear daughter. I meant what I said. I will have Heimdall watch for you to assure your safety." Loki gave her a brief hug. "You take care."

Then, he turned from Skye to Ward. "You have promised to protect her. See that you do."

"I will," Ward said curtly.

"Well, as much as I love long good-byes, we should be on our way," Loki said briskly to Thor.

Thor nodded to Loki and kissed Jane once more. They took the prisoner down the cargo bay ramp and onto the middle of the airfield. Jane, Darcy and the rest of Coulson's team followed, keeping their distance.

"Heimdall, if you will," Loki said.

There was a vibrant cascade of rainbow-colored light and the on-lookers had to squint at its brilliance.

"Thor?" Jane said as she saw that he had remained behind.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ward said, frustration written all over his face.

"He tricked me once again," Thor said in resignation.

"So, now Loki has the Clairvoyant and we've got no way to get back to Asgard," May pointed out.

They turned as a group and walked back to the Bus. "Well," Fitz said optimistically, "we're nearly done with our Bifrost device. Another four or five months or so and it'll be done and we'll be able to pop in on Asgard whenever we feel like it."

"Well, there is that," Dr. Foster agreed.

A few moments later, once they were all back on the Bus, they heard Simmons shriek from the lab.

The entire group jogged over to the room.

"He's destroyed everything. The device, the supplies, our computers, our backups, our notes," Fitz said, looking over at everything in horror.

"But how?" May asked. "We were with him the entire time."

"He created an illusion. An illusion of him standing there while he was wrecking everything. He kept an illusion of the lab in pristine condition until he left. Did you have anything backed up in the cloud?" Skye asked.

"No, the information was too sensitive. We were worried that it might get hacked," Jane said.

"We're going to have to start again. From scratch." Simmons sounded tired, resigned.

Jane turned to Coulson. "I know you guys just got reinstated for active duty, but you've got to admit this should probably take priority. We'll need at least five, six months to complete it. Maybe more."

Coulson nodded. "I'll clear it with Director Fury. I'm sure he'll be interested in making sure that Asgard can't just pop by without any repercussions."

"I must return to Asgard. I must be able to see for myself how it fares under Loki's rule." Thor expression was thoughtful.

"Well, it seems we're in agreement. I'll contact Director Fury and get it set up."

000000

A few hours later, Darcy and Jemma sat down on either side of Skye on the lounge couch. Skye grinned. It was nice to be back. Everyone loved their gifts from Asgard. Fitz was in the lab at the moment taking the elven blaster apart.

Skye had missed hanging out with Jemma so much and she had to admit, even though she had just met Darcy, she really liked Jane's intern.

"So, can you do any cool stuff like your dad?" Darcy asked eagerly.

"Oh, yeah, look!" Skye said, excitedly. The room filled with smoke for a moment and then she let the illusion fade away.

Simmons eyes got wide. "Wow. I can't even begin to . . . I mean, to be able to manipulate light and energy like that. It's fascinating. I can't wait to study you."

"I'm not a guinea pig." Skye's tone was a bit sharper than she'd meant it to be.

"So, any cute guys on Asgard?" Darcy was clearly trying to change the subject and smooth things over.

"Yes, anyone you fancied?" Jemma leaned forward.

"Well," Skye hedged, acutely aware that Ward was standing at the bar, making himself a drink and listening intently to their conversation. "I did have one friend, Fandral."

"Robin Hood looking dude?" Darcy asked excitedly.

"Um, yes." Skye blinked.

"Dude, I totally made out with that guy," Darcy boasted.

"Wait; You, what?"

"Yeah, it was like two years ago. He and his friends came down to get Thor. He's a major hottie and such a flirt. Are you telling me you guys were just friends?" Darcy asked.

"Yep, purely platonic." _At least mostly,_ Skye thought.

"Your loss. I mean, that guy had centuries of experience."

Skye smiled wanly at Darcy.

Jemma looked over at Darcy, "We should get dinner started."

"Sounds good. It's lasagna night. I have to make a whole extra one just for Thor. I swear, it goes straight to his muscles." Darcy stood up and stretched. She walked towards the kitchen area and Jemma followed.

Ward walked over to the couch and sat down next to Skye. "So, purely platonic?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Good." He gave her a self-satisfied smile.

"Good?" Skye asked tentatively as she searched his face for signs about how he felt about her. Maybe Loki was right. Maybe Ward did care for her.

"Oh, yeah, very good," Ward said, his voice husky with emotion, as he slowly leaned in to kiss her.

She smelled the scotch on his breath, tasted it on his lips as the kiss deepened. He slid one arm around her waist and trailed kisses along her cheek to her neck. She gasped as he tangled his other hand in hair and he chuckled softly into her ear, "Very, very good."

00000

Coulson walked into the lounge area to see Ward and Skye on the couch, kissing passionately. His first instinct was to say something, but he decided to just turn around and walk back to his office. Their team had broken who knew how many protocols in the past month, one more hardly mattered. He consoled himself with the fact that at least he got Lola back in one piece.

When he thought back to it all, he realized, even with everything that had happened, with Loki, with Fury, he was glad that he did what he did, glad that he had paid the price. Having his team whole was worth it. Having Skye back was worth any price.

* * *

**Author's Note**- I hope you've enjoyed this little story.

Thank you so much for all of the follows, favorites and reviews of this story. Every PM from you has given me a huge smile. And to those of you who have favorited me or followed me as an author, I really can't thank you enough.

Now, my original plan was to make this a very short story and end it with Chapter 5, right where Loki tells his advisor that he's going to let Coulson twist in the wind over the favor for a few decades.

However, you, my dear readers, were amazingly supportive, your reviews were beyond encouraging and I ended up adding another 26 chapters.

So, I began to write and write and write. Between this story and "**The Captain's Bride**", I've been posting 9,000-12,000 words a week. Now that I've come to the end of this story, I have to admit, I'm ready for a little break.

On the other hand, I'm itching to write a sequel, dear readers. I've got dozens of ideas buzzing around in my head. Therefore, here's my plan. I'll take off for a couple weeks, rest a bit, and finish up **"The Captain's Bride".**

I won't mark this story complete and I'll just start the sequel on Chapter 32. If you are following this story, in few weeks you should get a wonderful little email in your inbox, letting you know that Chapter 32 has been posted.

So, dear readers, would you like a **sequel?**

* * *

If you liked this story, there are a few more stories I've written that you might enjoy.

If you like the interaction between Loki and Coulson, I've written a funny, extremely short one-shot called "**Linguistics**" you might like.

If you love the character of Loki and want to see more of him, I've written a series of Loki/Darcy stories, you might enjoy. The first one is called** "Lima Syndrome"**. The next is "**Stockholm Syndrome**". The next ones in the series are "**Loki's First Halloween", "Loki's First Thanksgiving", "Loki's First Christmas"** and "**Loki's First Valentine's Day".**

For my Skyeward and Philinda fans, I have "**They Think I Don't Know**."

And, I have to put in another recommendation for my absolute overriding passion at the moment,** "The Captain's Bride"**. It's an Avengers story (with plenty of Agents of Shield references). If you enjoyed the cliffhangers, mystery and romance in this story, you'll love **"The Captain's Bride".**


End file.
